The Wolf's Woman
by Glass Rose
Summary: Chap. 7 is up! Political Habitat: A Wolf circles (Forces are at work to pry Tokio from Hajime's protection, but is Tokio guilty of treason, and if she is what will the Shinsengumi Captain do about it?)
1. Animal Husbandry

***

_Disclaimer:_

Rurouni Kenshin© is a product of the imaginative genius of Nobuhiro Watsuki and all rights belong to him, Shueisha, Fuji Telecast, SPE Visual Works, Sony Music Entertainment, and associated parties. The characters (and or the RK story concept – in part or whole) are used unofficially as an expression of fan appreciation for the **non-profit purpose of entertainment only and do not necessarily represent the viewpoint or opinions of the above listed entities. Original portions of this story are the copyright of the author. This is a fictional story and any similarity with person(s) living or dead is entirely coincidental.**

***

4/10/02

5/12/02 - revised

Chapter 1

Animal Husbandry and a Girl of Good Breeding: Hajime meets Tokio

Spring 1864 - Kyoto, NijoCastle

Hajime leaned against a tree in the garden as the young woman seated beneath it chattered ceaselessly. He had been at Nijo Castle for two days and he tired of it. Toshizou Hijikata, the Shinsengumi vice-commander, was meeting with Katamori Matsudaira, the Daimyo of Aizu. Toshizou had insisted he come along with him so here he was.

Dai Okakami was a beautiful woman and she knew it, but for whatever reason that didn't seem to be enough to keep the attention of the young samurai at her side. He was an extremely tall man but with features too fierce to be considered handsome. Still, he was samurai and well placed at that. Hajime Saitou was the Shinsengumi 3rd Squad captain. He was held in high regard by his superiors, and also by the Daimyo of Aizu. Dai had made sure to find these things out. It would not do to make an alliance that wasn't advantageous to her future. Saitou did not put himself forward but his star was on the rise. An ambitious wife could see that it rose even higher. Indications from Matsudaira were that Hajime Saitou required a wife, but he certainly wasn't acting like a potential groom.

There were other groups of people also enjoying the blooming gardens and the spring afternoon sunshine. One small group was Katamori Matsudaira and Toshizou Hijikata, who had just been joined by another older man, a young woman stood behind him. They were too far away for Hajime to identify any family crest. The young woman wore a furisode and was therefore probably not the man's wife. What he found interesting was that although the older man's kimono was very elaborate, the young woman's by contrast was exceedingly simple in design, as was her obi knot, and the sleeves of her furisode ended about her knees rather than trailing almost to the ground.

 "What is your opinion Captain Saitou?" Dai asked in dulcet tones. "Captain?"

 "My apologies, you were saying?" Hajime forced his attention back to her conversation. He couldn't help but briefly compare the two women. Dai Okakami wore a rich bright kimono robe of pinks and oranges, and tied with an elaborately decorated Obi knot, matched by equally elaborate ornaments in her hair. She must have been of the opinion that if one was good, then a dozen must be better.

Dai felt her anger rise as she took in his bored countenance. She was seldom ignored, however even with her beauty men sometimes got carried away in their discussions of warfare and business. She allowed a little pout to show on her flawless face. This was always guaranteed to be enough of a reprimand for an inattentive suitor.

 "I was wondering what you thought of the chances for rain on the Hanami festival next week?"

 "I have no idea" Hajime saw her manipulative pout and it irritated him. Perhaps she expected him to sit like a dog and be attentive but he hadn't wanted to come out to the garden with her in the first place. She had persisted, and for some reason Toshizou had insisted he play escort. It would serve her right if he ignored everything she said.

 "I was just wondering because I haven't decided yet if I'm going to attend. With all the violent attacks by the Ishin Shishi I wouldn't feel safe going… unless I had a strong escort," she risked a sideways glance in his direction to judge his reaction. This was his cue to puff out his chest and declare that he would escort her.

"Then I would suggest staying close to home." Hajime knew what she was hinting at. Let her find a lap dog, this wolf wasn't interested. At that moment Hijikata gestured for Saitou to join him. Hajime breathed deeply at the reprieve.

 "Excuse me, my commander calls. I'll have to leave you with your chaperone." He gave her a small bow, which after standing she returned.

 "Perhaps we will see each other again before you leave," she said.

 "Perhaps," he said, "_but not if I have any say in the matter", he thought._

He moved away with purpose, free of the cloying perfume that woman wore. He took a deep cleansing breath of cool spring air as he crossed the garden to the far side where his Captain stood. He bowed to the men. 

Toshizou gestured to Hajime, "Daimyo," he nodded to Matsudaira, "I believe you know Captain Saitou. Takagi," he turned to the other man, "may I present Hajime Saitou, 3rd Squad Captain of the Shinsengumi," then indicating the older man, "Hajime this is Kojuurou Takagi, the tonya of Aizu Han, and his daughter Tokio Takagi."

Hajime made his bow to his superiors, and Kojuurou made his bow, which Hajime acknowledged. "_A rich shomin merchant, then," he thought, and then looking at the wakizashi tucked into his obi, "__a very rich merchant indeed."_

The girl also bowed, gracefully, never raising her eyes to see if she was acknowledged, and returning to stand as still as a statue. Hajime had seen many young women just like her. These women were the jewels of their family, porcelain dolls that could break at the merest touch, beautiful to look at and otherwise useless.

For the moment his mind seemed to be skipping over the other obvious application; political tool. So he was uncharacteristically slow on the uptake when Hijikata said, "Takagi, I would be pleased if you and your daughter would join us for an informal dinner this evening at the Nabetake Tearoom."

 "It would be my honor, and that of my daughter's, to join you both this evening. Would it not Tokio?" The girl said nothing but bowed deeply again. This seemed to displease her father for some reason, judging by the slight narrowing of his eyes. Hajime didn't think that anyone else had noticed.

They finished making arrangements and Kojuurou took his leave of them, his daughter falling in silently behind.

After they had gone Hajime allowed a raised eyebrow to question his commander. Who in turn ignored him.

 "A lovely woman," commented Katamori.

 "Just so," agreed Toshizou. Personally he thought her a bit plain but well formed. The Okakami girl looked more the type to keep a man's interest _and his bed warm._

 "Takagi is eager to marry her into the samurai class," Katamori continued, "and I am eager to secure his financial support to the Emperor. As Takagi is the tonya of the Aizu region, and then some, he is in a very good position to financially back some of our military efforts. Likewise the Okakami family is also looking for a groom for their daughter Dai. They've been loyally providing information on traitorous activities and I must find a way to reward them," he looked at Hajime, "An advantageous marriage closer to Aizu would be beneficial to either family and to the Emperor." 

 "Yes, I can see how that would be the case," said Toshizou, "The Ishin Shishi have gained even more support from the shomin. A merchant of Takagi's wealth and influence could easily cancel out quite a bit of that support."

 "What do you think Hajime?" Katamori put the question to the younger samurai.

Hajime looked at both men in turn while trying to assess their level of play. "The man foolish enough to marry Dai Okakami deserves everything coming to him," he said truthfully.

Toshizou Hijikata gave a small sigh of relief. That wasn't too bad. He was never quite sure what Hajime might say. He was intelligent but at turns dangerously blunt. It made being his commander both a privilege and challenge.

 "And the Takagi girl?" Katamori prompted.

 "Not enough of her person fell outside her father's shadow to tell," Hajime replied without inflection.

 "Well," said Toshizou, "we'll just have to see how well you can draw her out this evening."

 "Commander, I'm not quite sure how this…honor…fell to me but perhaps you would like to rethink this course of action." Hajime was started to feel a bit like a trapped animal. If his Daimyo insisted that he take a wife he wouldn't have much of a choice.

 "I must meet with the Kyoto machi-bugyo shortly," said Katamori. "I'll leave you two to discuss this. Toshizou, one way or another we must bind Takagi to our side." 

The other two men made their obeisance and the Daimyo strode away.

Hajime lost no time in pinning his commander with his forceful query. "What is going on?"

 "You heard him. He needs an acceptable groom, and you need a wife." Toshizou's delivery of this bombshell was ruthlessly prosaic. Hajime didn't talk much, but Toshizou could never remember him being caught speechless. It was a clarifying moment.

It took Hajime a minute to gather his thoughts and bring his anger under control. He started, "I don't need a wife and I find myself at a loss on how you could come to that conclusion. I'm young enough that I can wait for some time, certainly until the current political situation is more stable, before taking a wife," the last part coming out in a quiet tone just shy of murderous. 

Toshizou felt that if he weren't Hajime's commander he would have already been sliced at. "Hajime, I came to that conclusion because you are like a beast on the prowl. You snarl - more than usual – at everyone, and that's saying quite a bit.

 "You need a woman. Every man needs a woman, and a young man needs a woman even more than most. Now, you can go buy a woman or you can marry one, or preferably both. Unfortunately you seem unwilling to engage the services of the yujos. Rather too fastidious, I think," he stated blandly. 

 "I know your family isn't preparing an omiai so you have no reason not to take the Daimyo up on his very generous offer." And on those last three words Toshizou sounded very serious indeed. "The Daimyo is willing to cover all expenses of the wedding that are the groom's responsibility, as well as adding a generous wedding present to sweeten the pot."

Hajime said nothing, he just glared. There was nothing more to say. _"Good," thought Toshizou, __"he can just resign himself to this quickly."_

Trying to bring Hajime back into a better mood, before he looks at the girl like that this evening and stops her heart cold, Toshizou said, "Look, just go this evening and relax. Give the idea, and this young woman, a chance. If she is as objectionable as the other you so clearly distaste, I won't force your hand."

Hajime's impenetrable mask was back in place.

Toshizou ran a hand over his forehead, "You act like I'm sending you into battle alone."

 "I didn't know there was a better alternative," replied Hajime dryly.

 "There isn't," said Toshizou shortly

 "Very well. If you'll excuse me I'll see you later this evening," and Hajime made the briefest of bows and marched off. 

Toshizou hadn't quite realized he'd been holding his breath until he let it out. "That went much better than I anticipated," smiling, he too went to his given room. He had a feeling he could use some meditation before this evening.

*************************************************************

**Arid – Fog –fanfic**

**2 AM extremes collide**

**Anti-histamines**

Author's notes for The Wolf's Woman:

Taking artistic license, I've put made the following adjustments for storyline and plot;

Saitou joins the Shinsengumi in 1863 (instead of 1866) at the age of 21.

He meets Tokio a year later (instead of 1873). She is 19.

Additionally, although Tokio was the daughter of Kojuurou Takagi, a highly placed Aizu official, in this story I have instead chosen to make her the daughter of a very rich merchant, the tonya (wholesaler) for Aizu Han.

Also, I have written names left to right (given/family) *_did that make sense?*. If you really feel strongly about it I'll register your vote, but don't get hung up about it and forget to review the story in general._


	2. Wisteria Moon Rising

(Disclaimers:  _Nobuhiro Watsuki is the man,__ see Chapter 1 disclaimer for details)_

4/15/02

5/12/02 – revised

Chapter 2

Wisteria Moon Rising: Saitou Makes His Choice

Kyoto, Nabetake Tearoom

Dinner was over and Toshizou Hijikata and Kojuurou Takagi were deeply engaged in conversation. Hajime and Tokio's tables and zabuton had been prearranged to be closer so they could talk and get to know one another.

So far Hajime knew that she could sew, cook, read, write, play the shamisen, and was a competent bookkeeper all without her saying a word. These praises were delivered, much like bargaining points, by her father before Toshizou managed to get him in a conversation about security and the transport of goods from one region to another.

He drank the sake in his cup and set it down. Immediately she saw to it that his cup was refilled. She was slender but not overly so. The cotton kimono she wore tonight was just as deceptively simple as the one she had worn that afternoon; a seascape, straightforward in design and yet intricate in execution. Her beautiful hair was heavy silk, piled skillfully atop her head and secured with two artistic dragonfly kanzashi. 

Her kimono was secured high on her neck so that between her collar and her hair not an inch could be seen from behind; oh so proper. The class-climbing father may be angling for a samurai but the girl wasn't lowering herself to play the bait. He admired that. He was attracted to her, that much he'd admit to himself at least.

Her gaze always down, he had yet to see her eyes. All he saw were thick lashes occasionally resting against her pearl smooth cheek. He didn't think she was beautiful, not in the classical "heavenly maiden" sense, but she had something. What it was he had no idea, and if he didn't find a way to engage her in some meaningful dialogue he would never know. _"Come on Hajime think," he demanded of himself,__ "You can find proof of corruption on some of the most powerful men in the region. You should be able to get one sheltered young woman to talk about herself, if you don't Hijikata is going to be peddling you around like a crazed zegen."_

On that cheerful thought Hajime emptied his sake cup, the girl immediately refilled it. He emptied it again, and again she moved to refill it, but this time he raised it up slightly. She moved the sake bottle up higher to compensate. He moved his cup up just slightly higher. Now the bottle would be at an impossible angle to pour and not spill some. She couldn't help but look at him and try to judge what was going on. 

 "Well, now that wasn't so hard was it," he said.

 "Captain?" She was at a loss. "Did you want any more sake?"

 "Please, call me Hajime, and no sake… not just now, thank you," his lips curled up ever so slightly at the corners. "What I would like," he paused putting his hand on hers and setting down the sake bottle resolutely, "is for us to talk. Do you think you could do that while looking at me?"

She took a deep breath, like someone preparing themselves for a battle-charge. "Yes. What would you like to talk about?"

 "For starters how old are you?" he asked.

 "Nineteen," she replied, as if reciting in a classroom.

 "You do know that all this," he gestured around him, "is about a marital arrangement."

 "Yes, I'm aware," her eyes cast down again, almost painfully embarrassed.

 "You said you could have this conversation while looking at me," he reminded her. He picked up the sake bottle and poured her a cup. "Drink it."

She did as she was told, drinking it perhaps a bit too fast. She didn't drink sake at home very much, preferring green tea. He refilled her cup again and raised a hand, indicating that this too should be consumed immediately.

 "Why are you thinking of marriage now instead of waiting until you are older. Don't you think a few more years would allow you time to find out what kind of husband you want?"

She bowed her head again but brought it right back up before he could say anything. How did she explain this? "My father is… that is, my father wishes for me to make an advantageous arrangement. His will must be mine."

 "So you don't want to get married right now," said Hajime.

 "That is not exactly true either… Hajime," she said softly.

"Can you honestly say that you are interested in marrying me?" He stared straight at her. It wouldn't' be an easy life for her. He wasn't wealthy and his calling was demanding.

She looked at him for some time. Eyes light amber, an uncompromising face, she knew that she must speak no falsehoods with this man.

 "By all accounts you are an honorable man, held in high esteem. I have no objections to a union between us."

 "Are you that eager to wed a samurai?" It was said quickly and with a touch of cynicism.

She looked like he had slapped her. "That is not the criteria that I would use to judge a man. Not all samurai are honorable," words like steel wrapped in velvet. 

 "I can't be everywhere."

 "Captain?

 "Forgive me," he said waving away the comment, "I didn't mean to upset you." 

This was said easily and she didn't believe him. She thought_, "He meant to shock me, see if he could startle me into saying something that I didn't want to say." She __knew she should apologize for making such a comment but she couldn't bring herself to do it. Would he get angry?_

Instead he said, "Do you have any questions you'd like to ask? I mean wouldn't it be better to find out now that I've been married three times before?"

 "But…Commander Hijikata said…were you?" she stuttered, completely forgetting about him getting angry, or anything else, at the thought that he may have had three wives.

She looked slightly flustered, her absolute composure making the slight deviation all that more entertaining, and for some reason he thought she looked quite sweet. Not a word usually in his vocabulary. He had an irresistible urge to run his thumb over her full bottom lip. Hmmm… maybe Toshizou had a point earlier.

Concentrating a bit more on the conversation and less on her lips, he smiled, "No, but isn't here _something you would like to know?" He filled up her sake cup again._

The girl was silent for a moment and he had the feeling that there was a question of some import that she wanted to ask. She started to say something but stopped, and then she said, "I know why my father wishes me to wed you, and I know why the Daimyo wishes me to wed you, but why would you wish to wed someone of the Sho? Does this not demean your status?" She didn't think she could be in a marriage where her husband was ashamed of her.

 "If it does then it's in the eyes of people I don't care to impress. My concern has more to do with a woman's personal integrity. In all honesty I wouldn't have gone outside the Shi-no-ko-sho, not out of any conviction of my own other than following the tenets of the samurai, but this joining is my Daimyo's wish and so long as his choice is a woman who can maintain her honor and protect mine then I am satisfied." He saw that she understood him completely, and some short-lived relief played over her features, but then he could tell that she was thinking of something else, her original question perhaps.

She quickly emptied her sake cup again. That raised a brow.

Almost too softly, and most certainly soft enough that her words reached no one else's ears but his own, she asked, "Have you… have you killed many people? You don't have to answer that if you don't want to," she hurried on, "I just wondered…because, well, I've heard that you are a very fierce fighter," she finished in a very small voice. 

Hajime was taken aback that the question had come up so soon in their acquaintance. The question had to surface sooner or later, and this was definitely sooner. "Yes, quite a few," he said honestly. "I'm somewhat young to be a squad captain, but I find that I have a certain natural skill for being efficient." Would she understand that? 

She was looking straight at him now and for some reason he almost wished she weren't. There was nothing like pure innocence to tear into a more jaded soul. It was as if she was searching for an answer to a question he didn't know, or didn't want asked. He did what he did and he was good at it. He liked that he was good at it. He didn't _like killing, and he didn't mind it either. It was a means to an end, and yet if he was particularly honest with himself he would have to say that, yes, he reveled in dispatching lesser men who challenged him to do his job, that of keeping the peace._

Some women were amused by taking a killer into their beds. It gave them a feeling of titillation or a sense of power by association.

It sickened him.

That was definitely not the case here. He felt that it took everything she had to ask that question and she wanted the answer, the real answer, and did the real question have anything to do with the bruises on her wrists? The ones he had seen when she had raise the sake bottle up to his cup.

 "It must be very difficult," she said with shy sympathy in her voice, "I don't know how you do it."

He felt exposed, and raw. "You draw a line in the sand and you don't cross it, ever."

His last word was so…so final. "How do you do that?" She was constantly second guessing herself in everyday matters. The enormity of what they were discussing was almost outside her ability to comprehend it. What would it be like to be so sure of yourself that you could kill a man, many men, and feel justified? 

Hajime said, "Somewhere in the storm that is a man's life he must decide what he is going to cling to. If it is something that is simple, solid, and well secured then he has a chance to keep his head above water. If he chooses to cling to something that shifts and moves beneath him then he most assuredly will go under and be lost."

His words were directed at her but it was almost as if he was reliving some previous revelatory moment in his life. He looked back to her then, not just at her. "For me," he said matter-of-factly, "it was the Shinsengumi motto, AKU SOKU ZAN."

 "But how do you know for sure what is evil?"

 "It's either black or it's white. Even a young child knows the difference between right and wrong."

 "Not always. They don't always have the experience to…to tell if something is good or bad? What about the grey areas in-between black and white?"

 "There are no grey areas," his voice was deep and resigned, "just someone else's definition of black and white."

What must it be like, she thought, to be so utterly unconditional in your convictions? Unconditional? More like unrelenting. "And women? Women too?" 

 "Women can be very intelligent creatures, and with intelligence comes the ability to plot and conspire. If they are honorable then they have nothing to fear from me. If they are not then I offer them the same chance of redemption in their next life as I do men."

Her mind was numb. What could she have been thinking of! This would be like going from the cooking pot into the flames. She couldn't do this, she just couldn't. Where did all the air in the room go? _Why was he kissing her hand?_

Hajime had kept his side to the others in the room and no one had seen the kiss. Her skin smelled faintly of citrus, yuzu. He was still holding her hand. "I apologize," he said, not looking the least apologetic, "but if you decide to see more of me you'll quickly find that I'm results driven, and at least now you don't look like you're about to faint." He was smiling slightly, but she thought she saw some concern in his face. "Imagine what my commander would think of that. I'd never hear the end of it."

She smiled weakly, "I'm…I'm fine."

 "You're afraid of me," he said evenly.

 "Yes – no, I don't know"

 "Tokio, perhaps it was unwise of me to answer your question so candidly."

 "No," she said in a forceful whisper. "I don't know how I feel about your… beliefs, but I know that I needed to hear it, now and not later."

Hajime looked at her face; her eyes were guileless and beautiful. "I don't know if everyone else sees this union as a foregone conclusion and we are merely playing out our roles,  but I want you to know two things," and he raised her hand in his a bit and allowed her sleeve to fall back. She tried to withdraw her hand from his but his grip was too sure; not tight, but utterly immovable.

Turning her hand palm up in his larger one, he let just two fingers from his other hand trail ever so lightly across the inside of her wrist. She shivered. She imagined that they both could hear her pulse thump as he kept up this steady sweet torture.

He let them trail outside the purple and yellow marks there. It was as if he were committing a map to memory. "The first thing I want you to know is that I would never hurt you, not like this."

Then he paused for a moment concentrating as if the next words out of his mouth were vital for her to understand, "The second is that while I do have a strict personal code, I fight with the darkest elements of Kyoto.  It's never yet been a matter of being anywhere close to the division between black and white. I admit that sometimes we've been repelling garbage for so long we forget there was ever a sweeter smelling place. Even members of the Shinsengumi can forget their obligations and priorities. That can't be allowed to happen. The chaos would disrupt the lives of innocent people.

 "I want you to give this some careful thought, and if you know that this is something you can't live with then there is no sense in letting this go on. Send word to me directly at the Shinsengumi headquarters in Mibu and I'll stop any further discussions and accept any responsibilities for the failure." 

He meant that he would take the anger of Matsudaira, and probably his Shinsengumi commanders, upon himself alone. "I couldn't let you do that," this came out somewhat breathless, as he had not stopped his seductive assault on her sensitive wrist.

 "Give it some consideration. The Hanami festival is next week. If you haven't decided against the idea of my courting you by then, I'll escort you." He gently laid her hand down upon her lap and drew her sleeve down in place. She wondered briefly if he would be intimate with that level of attention to detail and felt overly warm at her thoughts.

At that moment Toshizou and Kojuurou seemed to have exhausted their conversational topic and Kojuurou indicated to his daughter that they should prepare to go. The prospective couple had been heads down in conversation for some time and the merchant was looking quite pleased with himself, but it wouldn't do to have the samurai grow tired of the girl.

After father and daughter had taken their leave of the other two, Toshizou turned to Hajime and poured him a cup of sake. "Well, that was mind-numbing. I now know more about getting fine trade goods to market than any warrior has the right to know."

Hajime gave him a smirk, "No more than you deserve, you meddling matchmaker."

 "And what I really want to know," continued Toshizou, as if he hadn't heard that impertinent remark, "is what you found to talk about for so long. One moment I was thinking you were just going to stare at her all night and the next moment you two are in the middle of a discourse so ardent that if Takagi and I had left the room you wouldn't have noticed."

 "I hope you don't expect me to satisfy your voyeuristic curiosity?" Hajime elegantly slouched against a padded armrest and drank his sake.

 "Unless you want to hear in detail how many porters it takes to get raw silk from Aizu to Edo you better start talking."

Hajime raised an eyebrow, "Fine. We simply traded a few questions back and forth, and then spoke of what my work is like and whether she would be able to accept such a life with me."

Toshizou got a bit more serious, as he often did when anything touched the Shinsengumi, "And what did she have to say?"

 "Nothing yet. I told her to think about it until the Hanami festival. If she finds by that time that the idea of my courtship doesn't repel her then I'll let you go ahead with the marriage arrangements."

 "So you find her acceptable. That means I've lost a wager to Matsudaira. He anticipated this, while I thought for sure you would have gone for the Okakami tigress over Takagi's mouse. He is an excellent judge of men, our Daimyo."

 "I agree, but I think you misjudge the girl. Her life at home has not been easy, even less because she is so resolute. She is more like a wisteria vine. Delicate, and shapely," he added with a smile before turning serious again, "but needing a strong support to thrive. What is interesting about the wisteria vine is that in its unremitting climb it will torque a weaker structure. Only the stoutest supports of wood or stone can be used for supporting wisteria, but the effect is worth it. I would say that once Tokio has made up her mind about something then nothing will stop her. It may be slow, it may be quiet, but it will be sure."

 "Oh, ho, then maybe it's a certain Shinsengumi captain that should beware," said Toshizou with humor but also a tad sincere. "Perhaps I did misjudge her. Women like that can burrow into the heart of a man and they can't be put aside easily. On the other hand, you have a job to do."

 "I'll be her support, and in turn she'll follow my lead, but I'll do it without using force, unlike her father, the ahou." The marks on her wrist were burned into his mind, and there would be a reckoning. He would see to it.

 "How could you possibly know what her father is like?" Toshizou looked mildly confused. "You've just met the man."

 "You pay me to know things. Do you remember the conversation we had in the garden? Yes? Well, at the time I thought that Takagi was upset with his daughter, and it looks like I was correct. My guess would be that she displeased him by not doing more to attract my interest. His displeasure exacted a physical reprimand." Hajime's slender eyes narrowed even more.

 "_This isn't good," thought Toshizou, "Ahem, Hajime, I admire your wish to protect the girl, but the Daimyo has plans for Takagi."_

 "So do I," Saitou's voice was menacing.

 "Yes, well, unfortunately Matsudaira's plans call for him being alive. So you will have to defer your vengeance."

 "He can keep his head. I'll just remove some superfluous item… like an ear."

Toshizou and Hajime proceeded to have a lengthy discussion, over several bottles of sake, on the merits and problems associated with dismembering your future father-in-law.

After the Nabetake owner had politely evicted them so he could close up his shop, an inebriated Hajime and Toshizou walked back to their rooms while Hajime waxed poetic on the pleasing features of Tokio until Toshizou almost couldn't walk because he was laughing so hard. He supposed it could be worse; Hajime could be singing, and with that thought he was off into fresh peals of laughter until his sides ached. He fervently hoped Hajime remembered some of this the next day. Hell, he hoped he remembered some of it the next day.

***

Author's Notes:

First, I would like to thank everyone who reviewed my first chapter. What a rush!

I hope you like this one. I like reading Saitou stories too, and who can resist the many incarnations of Tokio. I love it. 

Second, I would like to take a moment to express my deep appreciation for all the wonderful information on Saitou and the Shinsengumi that is on the Web. It has definitely been a boon to my research.

You'll note that at this point in time I still have Saitou willing to imbibe in sake. I'm an amateur Vodka connoisseur myself (that would be a shaken Vox martini, two olives, thank you ever so much, and if you get Vermouth anywhere near the building I'll  be forced to practice my budding Gatotsu move on you), so I've been trying to educate myself on Sake. If anyone has any suggestions on what is good I would appreciate it. Hey, it's for research. ;-)


	3. Celestial Sakura

(Disclaimers:  _Nobuhiro Watsuki is the man,__ see Chapter 1 disclaimer for details)_

4/18/02

5/12/02 – revised

Chapter 3

Celestial Sakura: Blossom Viewing and Blood

5 days later - Mibu Guard Station

 "I thought you said finding him a wife would pacify him." Isami was looking none too pleased at the moment. "I told you it was a fool's journey at the time."

 "I said taking a woman _might pacify him, but he's not married yet," said Toshizou._

In the common room of the Mibu Guard Station, but separated by a low painted screen from the other troops, the two men along with Souji Okita and Sanosuke Harada, Shinsengumi Captains of squads one and ten respectively, were drinking tea and discussing what to do about Hajime Saitou. Never an easy man to deal with when he wasn't in a blood letting mood, but for the last few days he had been brutal.

Sanosuke said, "We were in the Jodoji district the day before yesterday, and Saitou saw a man strike a young woman, knocking her down into the street. Faster than you can blink the man is disemboweled and lifted off his feet by the sheer force of Saitou's up-thrust through the chest. Not that the guy didn't have something coming but…oh, and that wasn't the really strange bit, get this, even before he cleans his blade he helps the woman up out of the dirt." Sanosuke nods to his listeners, emphasizing not only the truth to his story but the unusual actions of the most aloof member of the Shinsengumi. "The streets were cleared in seconds."

 "I've heard rumors that people are saying Mibu's Wolf is rabid," said Souji, "but he hasn't actually done anything…wrong, even if every action is extreme."

Toshizou appealed for patience, "Just a little while longer and we'll be through this."

 "Well, I hope we have a few squads left by then," growled Isami. "Yesterday he put two of my best men on the injured list!"

Just then one of Heisuke's men came in, looking a little out of breath, "Commander Hijikata, could I have a word."

 "Ryota isn't it, go ahead."

Ryota looked around a little uneasy not sure how to begin with so many commanders present, "Commander, it's about Captain Saitou. He's in the dojo and… well, already Furumatsu has a broken arm and Akahana just got taken to the doctor. He may have lost the use of one eye. No one wants to practice with the Captain but he isn't taking "no" for an answer." Ryota looked around at the faces before him desperate to place this in someone else's much more capable hands.

Toshizou started to rise but Sanosuke stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. "Let me." He got up and headed out to the dojo with a much relieved Ryota at his heels.

It wasn't much more than 15 minutes later when another Shinsengumi troop member came running in saying, "Saitou and Harada are really going at it!"

Instantly about thirty or so members jumped up and over tables trying to get outside and into the dojo at once.

Isami, Toshizou, and Souji were the last to make it in, but the crowd of men gave way to let them to the forefront of the practice floor. There an intense looking Hajime circled bokken in hand, around a very angry looking Sanosuke who was holding a padded version of his deadly kuda-yari. The spear's metal collar in his left hand and spear shaft in his right, he was also looking for an opening.

None of the recently arrived commanders said anything yet, content for the moment to watch this little theatric unfold.

 "Com'on Wolf-pup," Sanosuke taunted, "let's see what you can do. It's a little different now isn't it!"

Judging by the swelling marks on both, the first engagement had already taken place.

 "On the contrary, Ashigaru," came Hajime's low menacing reply, "I'd like to see what you can do with that _peasant toy of yours." There was a collective inhale around the room. Sanosuke was known to be rather sensitive of this particular insult._

 "Time for you to taste what the "king of the battlefield" can do!" and Sanosuke let fly his shaft; it shot through the metal tube. Hajime parried, sweeping into a side attack, but the unique spinning action of Sanosuke's engetsu thrust slowed his strike down, allowing Sanosuke to sidestep and withdraw.

At nearly twelve feet in length, Sanosuke's weapon had the advantage of reach and he was trying to keep it that way.

Souji, in a soft voice aside to Toshizou, said, "This should be interesting. I don't think I've ever seen either one lose."

 "Harada has already lost."

 "What makes you say that?" Souji never took his eyes off the fight.

Toshizou raised a brow, "because he's angry…and Saitou's not."

For an intelligent man Souji thought sometimes Toshizou said some of the dumbest things. "Saitou is not angry? He sure looks vicious to me."

 "Vicious, yes, but being vicious and being angry are not the same. You can be brutal and not be angry. Anger clouds the mind."

At that moment Sanosuke let fly his spear again, this time Hajime was the one to sidestep and then lunge in and bring his sword stroke up, but Sanosuke was able to block and Hajime's bokken slid harmlessly over the kuda hand guard. Sanosuke was able to withdraw instantly. He was a master of the Kan Ryu style of sojutsu, and he was ready again to take on his opponent.

 "I don't know," said Souji. "The speed with which you can pull back the forward thrust of the yari determines victory or defeat. I've never seen anyone better than Harada, and the katana is not the best weapon against it, the kodachi is."

 "Souji, I told you, it's not any lack in Harada's mastery over his weapon of choice that will defeat him. He is honestly angry at Saitou for needlessly injuring his fellow Shinsengumi. Saitou, on the other hand feels nothing, _absolutely nothing. There is no bond right now whatsoever with anyone in this room. He is a lone wolf out for blood. It's this very emptiness that makes him so deadly."_

There were several more even match exchanges. A strike on the leg here, a shoulder hit there, but nothing debilitating. Hajime made a few basic thrusts but Sanosuke, cranking his spear at the hip, deflected each one.

 "What's the matter nihontou boy?" Sanosuke had been getting in a couple of really good hits. "Your _soul is gone; all that's left is to take the emblem!"_

 "If it makes you fight any better to think you can, go ahead and try."

Sanosuke slammed his yari through the kuda; it twirled in a circle the size of a man's hand. As intended the curvature of the "crescent moon" strike made it difficult to parry, but Hajime had no intention of doing so anyway.

Hajime had been slowly closing the gap, and Sanosuke, usually attuned to the _maai between himself and his opponent, hadn't noticed. Normally it would have been second nature but he could smell Hajime's defeat at hand and it made him careless._

Hajime took the hit to his side, instantly knowing that he had at least one broken rib, and brought his bokken straight down over Sanosuke's wrist. The crack was loud and Sanosuke's bellow was even louder. Sanosuke didn't bother pulling back his spear but instead let fly a right punch straight across Hajime's face, the brutal force spinning him around!

Both men stepped back for a moment, Sanosuke practically cradling his hand against his kuda, and Hajime spitting out a mouth full of blood.

Utter silence dominated the dojo as everyone watched the current standoff. 

 "I don't understand," whispered Souji to Toshizou. "Why doesn't Saitou use any of his special thrust attacks?"

 "He might eventually but he doesn't have to. So far they are about even on strikes but Harada is becoming exhausted. His weapon isn't meant for sustained combat. Saitou knows that." Toshizou explained. "Saitou could have finished this at any time but the real reason he doesn't is because he wants the pain to continue. He needs to feel something, anything, and pain will do."

Souji really didn't know where his commander came up with some of these theories.

The combatants had been moving ever closer to the gallery of spectators, not that they cared; no one existed except their opponent. Sanosuke had already picked up his kuda in an awkward overhand grasp. He tried not to gasp! It felt like Oni were poking red-hot needles into his flesh but he didn't care. He was only going to get one more good strike in before he was done and he wasn't going to miss.

Likewise, Hajime moved into a hiratsuki thrusting stance.

Sanosuke hurled his yari! Hajime sidestepped but not completely, taking the strike in the shoulder. Instantly his own strike was headed for Sanosuke's torso but Sanosuke was able to crank the shaft for an _omote, a parry front and inside. Unfortunately that is exactly what Hajime anticipated. Letting the momentum of Sanosuke's spin carry his bokken out and up, the setup was complete for an upper straight thrust to the base of Harada's throat, and Hajime committed everything to it! _

With a flash of metal the bokken was sliced in two! One half of the bokken arced through the air to land on the polished dojo floor spinning, skidding, nearly its entire length. Off balance, Hajime landed on the floor. Sanosuke eyes wide, had thrown himself backwards in a vain attempt to evade Hajime's death blow and he too landed on the floor.

Toshizou returned his sword to its sheath. "Well _Captains, I think that's enough practice for today." _

Souji took the kuda-yari from Sanosuke and handed it to someone nearby. Then he helped the injured man stand. They both left without saying a word. 

Isami looked around at everyone standing there with eyes that said they had better find somewhere else to be…quickly. He also left.

Toshizou didn't bother helping Hajime up off the floor. "The shoulder is dislocated."

Hajime nodded. He laid down flat. Toshizou put his foot on the dislocated shoulder and slammed it into the floor. Sucking air was the only sound Hajime made.

 "Are you going to see her tomorrow?" Toshizou's tone was tinged with annoyance.

Hajime sighed with deep resignation, "Yes."

 "Good." Toshizou turned around and left the dojo.

Later same day – Kyoto: Fushimi district - Takagi residence and warehouses

Tokio had managed to make it through the week by exhausting herself working in her father's warehouses sorting merchandise for different markets, and directing preparations for transport. Having secured a viewing of artisan glass beads and jewelry, her father had approved and purchased almost everything. She hoped they sold well, so many of her plans depended on it.

The days weren't the problem. The nights were. At night there was nothing to take her mind off of Hajime Saitou, warrior, potential husband. She had thought about what it would mean to make a commitment to this man. It scared her and thrilled her all at once. She tried to sleep but merely succeeded in twisting up the bedclothes. She kept remembering the feel of his fingertips on her wrist, his cool dry lips. Finally, in the earliest hours of the morning she would fall into an exhausted sleep and dream about an intense amber-eyed man promising her something, touching her, leading her somewhere, but she always woke up before she could find out where. 

Gods, how she had wanted this week over, but what if he changed his mind? What if he had thought better of tying himself to a sho-onna? She tortured herself with thoughts of Matsudaira offering him a Shi beauty instead. How had he become so important to her in no time at all? 

Late in the day a hikyaku showed up at the front gates with a message for her. Taking the message into her room she examined the seal. She didn't recognize it, a three leaf device within a stylized triangle. Breaking the seal and looking quickly to the bottom of the scroll she could see his firm clear signature. Rapidly letting her eyes skim the page for content…he was coming tomorrow evening! She lay down flat against the tatami with his letter clasped to her chest. After she had mastered her emotions again she allowed herself to read the entire letter in detail.

He would be arriving at noon. He would escort her to the Higashi-Honganji Temple, and then from there to the Shoseien Gardens. They would be out past dark to watch the floats on the Kamo River so she should bring a haori or other wrap to keep warm.

She went to inform her parents.

The Next Day – Kyoto; Fushimi district - Takagi residence and warehouses

By the time Captain Saitou arrived at the Takagi residence the next day, Tokio could swear that she and her mother had been thru every article of clothing that she owned at least twice. She had finally decided on a simple cotton kimono of varying shades of green. It had a stylized riverbed curving around the bottom edge. Her mother chose an obi that was a very pale blue, devoid of any design except across the obi knot which displayed one small trailing spray of sakura blossoms. Tokio picked an obijime woven of pink and white silk threads with the ends displaying two small exquisite lampwork glass beads, from her own pet project. The final touch was a delicate obiage of puckered dark pink silk tucked into the top of her obi. Her mother kissed her cheek, and they went in to greet her escort.

Hajime felt his senses come alive the minute she walked into the room. She wasn't beautiful, he told himself, but he thought she was very pretty. 

She kept her eyes demurely lowered. Bowing she knelt down next to her mother. 

 "You thought about what we discussed?" he said.

Kojuurou looked a little surprised and none too little concerned.

 "I did," she said softly.

 "And what did you decide?"

Risking a direct look she saw that he had not worn his uniform but still looked every bit as intense. She gave a little smile, not all of his hair wished to stay in place and four or so thick locks brushed over his hooded amber eyes. Her heart raced. "I decided that I would accept your suit."

Her father looked on the border of outrage, "OF COURSE you will!" What was going on here? He had no idea they had discussed anything _important at dinner. He thought it was all flirtatious._

Hajime gave Kojuurou a look. It conveyed some of the frustration he had felt this last week. Kojuurou wasn't stupid. He stopped his current course of action immediately.

Hajime said to him coolly, "The Daimyo will have someone contact you regarding the details of further arrangements."

Hajime looked back to Tokio. He said nothing for a moment, allowing the tense feelings of uncertainty to leave his muscles. Nodding to her. "I have two kago waiting outside to take us to the temple", he got to his feet. Tokio thought there was something odd about the way he moved. "Where is your wrap?"

 "Oh, I forgot." But her mother was there almost immediately with her dark blue haori. Putting it over her arm she allowed him to lead her out to the waiting kago. He helped her inside and got into the second one.

The trip to Higashi-Honganji Temple didn't take very long. It was a bit crowded with those who wished to offer prayers and make requests. They burned incense and purified themselves in the smoke before entering the Temple. Tokio and Hajime both made an offering and said a prayer before leaving. 

Her escort offered to take her to the restaurant of her choice but she convinced him to buy something from a street vendor and take it to the Shoseien Garden instead. It was beyond beautiful. Finding a place beneath the sakura, they settled in and ate in companionable silence. The sun was shining brightly and a light breeze drifted across the pond every once in a while taking with it a sprinkling of tiny blush-pink petals.

After eating Tokio waited for Hajime to say something but he seemed content to sit silently. Searching for something safe to say she said, "The wisteria will be blooming next."

He looked at her with a smirk that could only be described as _sinfully __wicked and said slowly, "Why yes, I believe you're correct." _

Casually leaning back on one elbow he studied her. 

A flood of self-consciousness threatened to overtake her. "What did you do this week?" She gave a little inward wince. That had sounded so awkward and abrupt.

Now how to answer that, he thought. _"I killed two men," just didn't sound like good conversational material. __"I trashed several idiot Shinsengumi and almost killed a good one out of frustration" didn't sound too good either. He finally settled on, "Patrols mostly, and some training."_

She nodded. The conversation was stilted and she didn't know what to do about it.

 "You?" he said.

 "Oh, I helped my father ready some of his shipments." She couldn't very well tell him everything she really did.

At that moment three Shinsengumi members, in their distinct blue haori's with white mountain stripes, came walking around the pond. 

 "Souji, look. It's Captain Saitou and a lovely companion," this from Sanosuke, left hand and wrist bandaged, and a look of mischievous delight on his face.

 "What? Oh, Hello." Souji spun around. "We didn't know _you were going to view the flowers."_

 "'The Sakura is among flowers – is the samurai among men'," quoted the third man solemnly. 

"Shinpachi, that's true," said Sanosuke, "but it's too depressing for a day like today. So, Hajime, aren't you going to introduce us to your…companion."

Tokio looked to Hajime and back to the new arrivals. Preparing to get to her feet Hajime suddenly clasped hands with her in her lap, applying just enough pressure to keep her from unbending her knees and getting to her feet. Tokio was rather surprised that he would touch her in public, and in front of his friends, she didn't know what to make of it. 

The speaker was a good looking young man who evidently did his best to confine his hair to a topknot and headband, but if Tokio thought Hajime had a rough time with his forelocks it was nothing compared with the casual disarray his fellow warrior had. 

 "I don't suppose if I close my eyes and count to ten that you'd all find a way to leave?" said Hajime with doomed optimism. "No. Well then, before you say something that you _will regret I better introduce you. Tokio, the tall brash one that doesn't know when to quit," Hajime let this one hang in the air a bit, "is Sanosuke Harada, 10th Squad Captain."_

 "The man next to the wild boar is Souji Okita, 1st Squad Captain, and the poet is Shinpachi Nagakura, 2nd Squad Captain."

 "Captains, this is my bride-to-be, Tokio Takagi." He felt Tokio's look although he didn't take his eyes off of the newly arrived group. He knew they hadn't made an official announcement yet but he didn't want anyone here to have a misunderstanding.

They all noted Hajime's protective glare and smiled at her. Tokio bowed from where she was. She was a little disconcerted to be surrounded by Shinsengumi men. The second man looked like he couldn't be a day older than she was. The one who made the sakura comment looked to be about Hajime's age. "It is nice to meet you."

They returned the greeting and Sanosuke sat down next to her, despite Hajime's glare. The others felt compelled to join him.

Sanosuke just couldn't help but tease Hajime a little bit in front of his woman. "So are you really going to marry him?"

Tokio felt Hajime's hand tense. She wasn't sure if these two were friends or not, if she should rebuff the man, or dismiss his teasing question. She decided to answer plainly, "Yes, Captain Harada."

 "I don't know, Shinsengumi probably make very poor husbands. No money to speak of, strange – often late hours, not to mention we're hard on laundry, I'm curious why such a lovely young woman like yourself, who probably has many suitors, would tie herself to such a man… even if he didn't have the personality of a serow." Sanosuke could have sworn he heard Hajime growl. 

Tokio thought she should let the comment pass by unchallenged but she didn't. "That is because of _all the men of my acquaintance Captain Saitou is without peer." Tokio realized that she didn't know many men and she was walking a fine line with that comment but felt that it was true enough, and she left no doubt that present company was included. She thought she heard a stifled cough from Hajime's direction._

 "Ouch. The flower has thorns, but everything I said was true." Looking over to Souji, "You tell her."

Souji smiled, and _never one for tact he said, "Yes, Shinsengumi can be difficult. A warrior must survive the patrols and the training, but except for yesterday that's been very easy for Captain Saitou."_

 "What happened yesterday, Captain Okita?" asked Tokio.

Both Hajime and Sanosuke looked distinctly caught off guard.

Blithely unaware Souji continued, "Captain Saitou and Captain Harada had a fighting match yesterday that was particularly deadly. I've never seen anything like it."

 "Okita…" said Hajime warningly.

 "Captain Saitou must have broken a couple of ribs," Souji rolled on, "and Captain Harada has lost the use of his left hand for at least a month."

 "Um, Okita…" said Sanosuke urgently.

 "I have to say though, in all honesty, that Saitou would have won if Commander Hijikata hadn't stepped in and stopped him from ki…"

 "Okita!" snapped Hajime. "I'm sure that Tokio isn't all that interested in our training practice _details." His voice held a hint of threat._

 "Oh, well then, uh, it was quite a sight." Souji finished lamely, and smiled.

Wide eyed, Tokio looked from Sanosuke to Hajime. Sanosuke stared up into the sakura blossoms, and Hajime woefully shook his head. "Did you too witness this fight, Captain Nagakura?" she asked.

 "No, but I heard enough about it. Actually you're both lucky that the Commander didn't find you in violation of Shinsengumi law."

 "The Shinsengumi have their own laws?" What else didn't she know?

Shinpachi nodded sternly, "There are 5 original laws and several codicil laws. All of which carry a death sentence for violation, so you see, it was very fortunate that the Commander decided to take the training session at face value."

Tokio felt stunned. She had thought Hajime rigid, but he was only one of an entire group of unyielding violent men, men who would soon surround her life as these men surrounded her now. How could she survive? Then she felt Hajime's thumb stroke her palm from beneath. She looked at him and he shook his head slightly. He knew what she was thinking. 

Sanosuke, trying to change the subject, said, "Speaking of the Commander, he has asked us to keep an eye out for suspicious activity, rumor has it that this temple originated the Sonno-Joi, 'serve the emperor, drive barbarians away' idea. He thinks the Ishin Shishi might use the festival as a cover to meet here or plan a disturbance."

 "Alright, this garden has thirteen views. Why don't I watch this one for awhile and you three go cover the others." Hajime didn't bother to disguise his attempt at getting rid of them.

 "Ha! I should make you suffer more but I'll be merciful, which is more than you'd do." Sanosuke stood up. "Come on, Captains, let's leave the lovers alone."

Tokio could feel the heat in her face and kept her eyes down. That Captain Harada was a bold speaking man!

After they were alone Hajime said, "Do I have to apologize for my friends?"

 "Are they your friends? I wasn't sure."

 "Yes, I suppose they are," his voice deepened, "we laugh, we fight, we watch each other's backs. Okita was correct when he said that the Shinsengumi was a difficult group to be with. I hadn't thought so from my view but yours may be different. The group quarters in many places within Kyoto but the squad always quarters in the same place together for logistical reasons. You will be with me, but we _will be with them in the same residence"_

 "Do you always act like this toward one another?"

 "I think it's safe to say that Harada, and perhaps a couple other personalities, are an exception, but there are a lot of antics that go on. They face the possibility of a warrior's death everyday. Nagakura's comment about the sakura was in reference to that. Some allowance must be made so long as it doesn't stain the samurai's honor."

 "Thank you for explaining this to me. I know that you really don't have to."

 "I'll always be honest with you, although I may not always be at liberty to reveal everything."

Tokio nodded, she understood.

They enjoyed the rest of the afternoon free from further interruption. It was wonderful. They walked around the pond, and enjoyed several of the garden's other crafted views. 

Toward dusk they started toward the Kamo River to observe the colorful floats. It had gotten much cooler as the sun went down, and Hajime helped don her haori, the one he had reminded her to bring. This was the man she wanted to marry, this thoughtful man.

The river was beautiful with thousands of candlelit floats, some small, some large and elaborate. They had found a quiet place to watch.

A couple of party revelers had joined them on this otherwise empty stretch of river bank. They talked and laughed drunkenly. Tokio paid them little mind until Hajime tensed beside her, his hand going to her side, and she realized one of the men was very close. 

 "Takagi!" he said with a strong southern provincial accent. She looked up but Hajime had suddenly pushed her behind him. The man had thrust a kodachi straight through the space that she had been standing. Hajime took the blade instead! Blood appeared to spread instantly from his side.

"No!" she screamed.

***

Author's Notes:

Sanosuke Harada was said to use a spear. I couldn't find anything to indicate what kind so I gave him the unusual kuda-yari (what can I say, it sounded cool). The spear is real; the engetsu (crescent moon) attack with the spinning shaft is real. The manner in which Harada uses it is completely my imagination.

All the blame…er, I mean credit, for selecting Harada, not necessarily as Saitou's sparing partner, goes to Plate-chan. It really did only start out to be a paragraph or so, that fight scene took on a life of its own. It's all Plate-chan's fault.

The temple and garden are authentic (you can visit them) and it was thought to be the origination of the "serve the emperor, drive barbarians away' movement adopted by the Ishin Shishi.

The quote sited by Nagakura is also authentic and since the cherry blossoms here in WA/USA are just reaching the end of their full bloom and ruthlessly washed away by the rain and wind I felt maudlin enough to put it in. I'm so glad Nagakura obliged me.

Any pleas for chapter 4 should be appropriately accompanied by at least one Sake brand recommendation ;-) 


	4. Boshi - The Tempered Point

(Disclaimers:  _Nobuhiro Watsuki is the man,__ see Chapter 1 disclaimer for details)_

4/19/02

5/12/02 – revised

Chapter 4

Boshi: The Tempered Point: Tokio's Resolve

Evening of the Hanami Festival – Kyoto: Kamo River bank – opposite of Gion

They had two attackers. 

As Hajime unsheathed his own blade the second man tried to close in on them with his longer weapon, but Hajime was ready for him. One thrust and the man with the katana was down. The other attacker tried to take advantage of the distraction but with a throat ripping growl Hajime shifted to a side attack with such speed and strength that the other man's weapon was wrenched out of his grasp and went sailing into the water reeds at the river bank edge.

The man did not wait around to see if his companion was dead or not. He quickly turned around and ran.

 "Hajime!" She quickly went to his side before he could collapse. He leaned on her heavily, fully expecting to end up in the dirt but she was stronger than she looked.

 "We…we need to get out of here," his voice pained, but first he leaned down to check the second man; dead. He almost couldn't stand back up.

They got as far as the nearest river bridge, but instead of heading to the Gion side Hajime turned her back toward the gardens. She was going to ask for help but Hajime wouldn't let her, he kept looking for something, someone.

Minutes went by and now he was on the point of passing out, and no matter how strong she was she wouldn't be able to carry him. They made it as far as the Takase River, a smaller water way just off the side of the larger Kamo River, when Tokio heard shouts, "I think they went this way". She recognized that voice, the man from a southern han.

Hajime was almost insensible with the pain, he needed to rest, just rest, but not long. Unfortunately his attacker's blade had struck him close on the same side as his broken ribs. The pain was enough to dim his vision. 

Tokio lead them both down the bank to come under the Gojo-ohashi Bridge, and they weren't alone. Other women indecently clothed, some with men, and strange noises emanating from the darker recesses. One woman nearby was on her knees, her face buried in a man's open kimono. Tokio tried not to stare but she couldn't help it.

This was the territory of the yotaka, the poorest prostitutes, too drug addicted, ugly, or old to work a brothel. The merchant girl had once overheard the men in her father's warehouses talking about them. They said the yotaka would perform "services" no brothel yujo would.

Tokio let Hajime rest against a bridge pillar. She heard the same voice shout, "Look around. Look along the bank. I'm telling you he's wounded, they can't move fast."

Stripping off her haori she yanked up hard on her kimono from the waist front. She let the kimono slide down her back to reveal an overly indecent amount of cleavage, and pulled the bottom askew to one side. 

Leaning up against Hajime she placed one of his hands on her backside and brought her bare leg sliding up against his. Hajime had managed to sheath his katana earlier, and even in the state that he was currently in he refused to take his hand off the tsuka. The weight of his head came to rest on her shoulder, his ponytail limply covering the side of his face.

 "Hajime? Hajime!" she whispered. "How much does a yotaka cost?"

Tokio was talking to him, saying something but he didn't know what. The citrus scent of  yuzu was on her skin again and she smelled good. If he didn't hurt so much he would tell her. His lips ran across her bared shoulder of their own volition.

 "How much does a yotaka cost? Hajime!" her whisper was insistent.

 "Yotaka?" he whispered back, he was not capable of more. "Four _funs maybe, but…told Hijikata… I don't want a yotaka…yujo." He knew he was hallucinating, but it felt better than his pain. His hand on her back slide down to lightly grasp her bottom, she sucked in air, felt his mouth on her neck. "..but… you're different."_

At that moment two men came skidding down the bridge embankment.

She gave a loud naughty laugh, as if Hajime had just said something both witty and indecent, "For _that kind of service it will cost you five __funs!" _

What was she talking about, he wasn't sure. He wished his head would clear and the pain that seemed to start from his side and spread everywhere would go away, but she was in his arms and she felt good! Her skin was so soft. If he could just rest a little…he closed his eyes. 

One of the men was gawking at her and she worried that he would come closer. "Look at her," he said slyly. It was the same man and he didn't recognize her.

 "We don't have time." The other man pulled impatiently at his kimono sleeve, "come on." 

They sprinted back up the embankment.

She let her head drop to Hajime's chest for a minute, letting the feeling of overwhelming relief wash over her. They had escaped so far. "Hajime, I have to get you out of here. Can you walk just a little more?"

 "Don't…don't need to," his words were becoming more slurred. "You're here. Everything I want is here," he held her tightly.

 "No I have to get you back home. I've got to get you to a doctor."

 "Doesn't matter…. die anyway."

 "NO, you're not!" her voice strong and positive in his ear. He thought she was so… so _his._

He didn't want to leave her now but he'd have no choice. "Shin..sengumi law," he said in his wakened dream-state, "let my enemy get away…can't…"

He started to blackout. Tokio barely got him to the ground to keep him from falling hard.

 "No, please!" She balled up her fists. She wanted to scream with the frustration of it. They couldn't! Yet she knew they would. 

Then she heard a group of men by the end of the bridge. "They got away, but I know I wounded him," said their attacker.

 "Baka, that wasn't the plan!" said another.

Tokio looked around. Quickly she unsheathed Hajime's katana and laid it on the ground, and then she took her haori and covered it up. Looking at Hajime, she thought her heart would break. Brushing the hair out of his eyes, "forgive me," she said. She rolled him over on his side facing away from her.

Moving quickly up the embankment she came to rest against the end railing, her hair in disarray from her efforts and her kimono indecently dipping down in back. It all added to her slatternly appearance.

The man who had attacked them earlier saw her and smiled, maybe he wasn't going to be completely unlucky this night after all. She wasn't courtesan material but she was pretty enough to be a brothel prostitute and he wondered briefly what she was doing plying her trade with the other yotaka but he didn't give it too much thought. 

 "Come on. Let's get back to the inn," said the other.

 "You go on ahead and I'll catch up to you."

His friend shook his head and took off back toward Gion.

The man came up to her and reached out, letting a finger trail up her smooth back to her neck appreciatively, "Well, little Night Hawk, what are you selling tonight?" He smiled as if he thought this was extremely clever. Tokio tried not to look panicked.

Not trusting her voice at all, she took him by the hand and began to lead him back down the embankment, under the bridge to the same pillar where she had left Hajime.

Her "customer" looked over at Hajime's still form, "What happened to him?"

 "Too much drink, but he paid first so I don't care." She stepped in close and began untying his hakama.

 "Hey, you're really eager for this aren't you," he said, putting one hand on her shoulder and the other over her breast, allowing himself a good feel. He laughed.

She froze for a moment, but then started again as if uninterrupted. "I'm eager for anything that pays five funs," she said.

 "I don't remember agreeing to that price," the man said slyly.

In a feathery voice she said, "You heard my price earlier. I saw you looking," and she forced her self to cup his arousal, "and five funs isn't too much for taking you to heaven."  He had to believe her. She would only get one chance at this.

She had finished untying his hakama. Dropping to her knees she opened his kimono, and pulled aside his fundoshi. Taking his swollen shaft in one hand, she held out her other palm up. _"Hurry," she thought, forcing herself not to look in Hajime's direction, her breathing becoming more rapid._

At this point the man was beyond arguing. He retrieved a money pouch from inside his obi and quickly counted out five _funs._

Slipping the coins into the folds of her obiage she allowed him to guide her mouth to his pleasure. She closed her eyes briefly and tried not to gag.

When she opened them again it was like she was seeing this all from a distance. She saw this disheveled woman doing an unspeakable act with a stranger. She saw the man with both hands on her head now, brutally forcing a rhythm the woman was so obviously out of sync with, his head thrown back in a cry of ecstasy. She watched as the woman removed her hands one at a time from the man to reach down to grasp the haori on the ground and the solid form beneath, one hand on each end; watched in horror as the woman brought the haori covered nihontou up, swift and straight, locking her elbows with a snap, and the razor sharp blade passing through both fabric and flesh unimpeded.

The man screamed but only once, as in cold fury the woman took the katana tsuka in both hands and getting to her feet swung up with everything she had. The haori fell away as the katana sliced through his neck and head. Blood s-p-r-a-y-e-d.

Tokio open her eyes. Blood was everywhere. It was all over her hands, arms, and chest. She took the ruined haori and tried to wipe some of it off her face but it was useless. The man's neck and half his face was split open. His lower half was mangled flesh. 

Silence reigned under the bridge, no one said a word. Some left quietly, others simply moved away to the other side. She reached down into the man's kimono and took out the pouch in his obi. It had a good amount of money in it. She took out half, and tossing the other half to the woman nearest her she said, "Get me a kago or a cart and I'll give you the other half when you get back." She didn't bother to ask. She knew the woman would do it.

The poor looking yotaka took the pouch, and dashed up the embankment. In the meantime Tokio bent over Hajime's form and rolled him back over into her lap. He was still unconscious. Had his bleeding stopped? She didn't know, it was too dark to see. She took off her obijime and used it to bind what was left of her haori to his side. She rocked back and forth a little, "Hajime, please stay with me. Please," she whispered.

It seemed like forever but in fact only a very short time had lapsed when the yotaka was back. Not immediately giving her the other half of the money, Tokio commanded, "Take his other side and help me get him up to the road."

The yotaka was not happy about this but the blood stained woman spoke as if she had no choice but to obey, and the yotaka briefly let her eyes flick to the dead man's butchered body. She shrugged. The sooner the blood-onna was gone the sooner she could get her money and be gone too. She didn't want to be around if the Shinsengumi decided to patrol this way.

Between the two of them they finally got to the road, but then the kago's lead porter saw the state they were in and started shaking his head, "No, no! You can't use this. No. We don't want any trouble."

Bracing Hajime on one side and dragging up the bloody katana she still held in her now trembling hand she hissed loudly, "You will! You will or I swear I'll tell the Shinsengumi Commander Hijikata that YOU let one of _his men bleed to death in the streets, and when the 'Demon of Kyoto' finds you he'll slice your belly open like a fish!"_

The man's eyes went wide, as did the yotaka's, and he started shaking his head, "No, no, it was a mistake. How was I supposed to know? I didn't know…"

"Shut up! Get him in." she commanded coldly.

Fortunately the Kago was a large one and it had four porters. The men were able to get him in quickly. Tokio gave the rest of the money to the yotaka as she had promised and said, "If you have need of employment go to the Ohoshi Pottery on the southern edge of Gion. Tell them…tell them the bead merchant sent you."

The yotaka didn't know what to make of it but she nodded and bowed.

Giving instructions to the porter to get them to the Mibu Guard Station quickly, she squeezed into the kago meant for one, trying not to cause any further injury to Hajime. The lead porter called out a cadence and the porters took off in a shuffling run.

Tokio had thought about trying to find somewhere closer to take him but she didn't know how safe they would be, or if there would be a doctor available. She knew the Shinsengumi would have a doctor. Resting her head against Hajime's arm, a whirling chaos threatened to take over her mind, but she refused to let herself think about anything but getting him help. In the distance she could hear the large drums of the temple performances, and closer were the party goers in the streets.

It took an agonizingly long time for the kago porters to negotiate their way to Mibu, once there she got them to carry him to the entrance. She rang the bell at the entrance to the compound and banged loudly upon the gate.

A member of the guard opened the smaller gate door and his hand went immediately to his katana. Tokio looked down, only just realizing that she still held Hajime's bloody katana in her hand.

 "Captain Saitou is in need of medical attention," she said woodenly.

The guard opened the gate-door wider and allowed the porters to hurriedly carry Hajime's unconscious form into the compound yard and up the path to the main house. The guard opened the door and gave a shout for someone. The porters carried Hajime in through the open shoji to the main area, and laid him down on the tatami. Tokio knelt beside him.

There was a lot of commotion as members in the main area gathered around and Commander Hijikata and Commander Koudou were sent for. She knew they were staring at her but she felt nothing.

They came in together and Isami immediately sent for a doctor. Toshizou got some men to get Hajime to his room. Tokio followed quietly.

Once there she knelt by his side and didn't move, not when he was undressed and laid upon his futon, not when the doctor unwrapped his broken ribs and made his examination, nor when the wound was cleaned, stitched closed, and rewrapped.

 "He should be alright if infection doesn't set in," the doctor spoke to Toshizou as he stood. "He's fortunate that his side was already heavily bandaged. It kept the weapon from penetrating something vital, and it slowed the loss of blood. Although I'm sure that the hit to those broken ribs would have been enough to knock out anybody. I'll check on him tomorrow, and send for me if he develops a fever. If he wakes up just allow him miso soup, water or green tea, if he wants anything." Toshizou thanked the doctor as he left.

No one asked her any questions the entire time. The scene was surreal. A small woman, blood covered kimono in obscene disarray, kneeling with a bloody katana across her lap. 

Toshizou knelt down next to her and gingerly went to take the blade from her. She started suddenly and starred at him, eyes wild, clutching the tsuka tighter. He had seen this look before on the faces of recruits who had never seen fighting, bloodshed, and violent death up close.

 "He's fine and you must clean up," he said gently. "You don't want him waking up and seeing you like this."

 "Yes," she said in a daze, "I must clean up." Turning loose of the katana she looked around as if she didn't know where she was.

Toshizou motioned to someone behind her and a woman came to her other side. Helping her up the woman led her to the bathing rooms in the back of the headquarters main house. 

The Shinsengumi commander stood for some time on the engawa, looking out on the courtyard. Isami joined him there.

 "I spoke to the doctor on his way out. Did you find out what happened?"

 "No," said Toshizou, "I will though," he promised his leader. "The girl is bathing. Once she is clean and settled she'll tell me what I want to know."

 "Harada's squad just came back in," said Isami, "he said that he, Okita, and Nagakura had run into Saitou and the Takagi girl earlier in the day at the Shoseien Gardens. I'm tempted to send them back out to comb the area again. The kago porter said he picked them up at the Gojo-ohashi Bridge after a yotaka had flagged him down."

 "It couldn't hurt to send a squad out," agreed Toshizou.

There was a strangled cry from further down the engawa, both men whipped around with hands on their wakizashi. The girl emerged from the bathing room clutching her bloody kimono in the front. Running to the edge of the engawa she dropped to her knees and was violently sick over the side.

Toshizou and Isami sprinted to her side. Toshizou knelt next to her and held her as her stomach continued to purge itself of all content. "Kaede," he called, but the serving woman was already there with a bowl of water and a cloth. She made a little shooing sign, indicating that the men should withdraw. 

Getting up, Toshizou looked into the bathing room. The girl's bloodied obi was on the floor, along with a pink obiage and several small silver _funs, five in all. He bent down and retrieved everything._

Once the girl had washed out her mouth, Kaede led her back into the bathing room.

 "I'll send Harada out," said Toshizou. "I'll tell him to make sure to check the surrounding area along the embankment of that bridge and question anyone he finds there," he looked down at the silver pieces, "… especially the prostitutes."

Much later, after Tokio was clean and decently dressed in a clean kimono, she was escorted to Commander Hijikata in one of the main area rooms. He offered a zabuton and some green tea. She accepted both in silence.

 "I know this may be difficult for you, but I need to know what happened this evening." He was speaking to her gently but the firmness underlying his words left no doubt that he would have answers.

 "Captain Saitou and I were attacked by two men while standing next to the Kamo River. Both men are dead," she emphasized.

Toshizou nodded. "Alright, now tell me exactly what happened."

 "I'd rather not."

 "Why?"

 "There is nothing to the story that will help you."

 "Perhaps I should be the judge of that." By the Gods, what could _she want to hide?_

 "I heard that you wrote the Shinsengumi laws." Her voice was a studied monotone.

 "Most," he was trying to shift his train of thought to accommodate this segue. Did Saitou violate one of those laws?

 "Well then, I guess you've already been the judge. You decided what was important. Both of our attackers are dead and Captain Saitou almost died to make certain of it," her voice held a world of hurt and accusation. "Now if you'll please excuse me I'm very tired and I would like to check on the Captain again," she finished listlessly.

 "Saitou didn't kill both of those men."

 "They are dead."

 "I don't doubt it, but the only blood the Captain came back with on _him was from his own injury. You on the other hand were saturated." He hated doing this, but he had to know._

 "I was standing closer to the second man that died," said Tokio truthfully. Don't tell him anymore than that, she commanded to herself. She didn't know enough about their stupid rules to know if it was acceptable for someone else to kill Hajime's enemy.

 "I'm sure you were. How did you kill him? With Hajime's katana? Help me, Tokio. I'll find out eventually."

Tokio looked at him. He was so good looking, the epitome of a warrior too. She was sure that men and woman both did whatever he wanted. He was _nothing to her. She let her eyes close and she toppled sideways to land hard against the tatami._

 "No!" Toshizou was next to the prone girl in a breath. He shook her gently, her head rocked loosely on her shoulders. "Gods!" Picking her up he carried her onto the engawa calling for Kaede as he went. She was there almost immediately showing him to an available room with a futon already prepared. After getting the girl situated he went in search of Isami to tell him there would be a delay in the information that he requested.

After the room was dark and quiet, Tokio opened her eyes. She made her way to the shoji and listened. Nothing. Quickly stepping out onto the engawa she borrowed a pair of sandals and continued out into the courtyard. If the guard at the gate thought it strange that a young woman would be leaving so late, unescorted, well then it was no stranger than when she showed up.

A couple of hours later Kaede found Hijikata in deep discussions with Koudou and Harada. She informed him that the girl was gone. 

A low groan escaped him. How could he ever have thought she was a mouse!

***

Author's Notes:

Like everything else in this society, prostitutes had a class system too. The yotaka (night hawks) were the lowest on the ladder. The often plied their trade at or around bridges, and specialized in oral sex. This would be their most expensive "service" and I have them charging 4 _funs (or 4/10 momme), although Tokio ups it one._

Like many average people who find themselves in extraordinary situations, our quiet Tokio is stronger than even she knew. She's forced to overcome seemingly insurmountable odds (good thing she's an Aries). The title of this chapter, Boshi, refers to the temper line in the point of a Japanese sword. I thought that summed up Tokio's resolve very well.


	5. A Scent in the Wind

(Disclaimers:  _Nobuhiro__ Watsuki is the man,__ see Chapter 1 disclaimer for details)_

4/23/02

5/13/02 – revised

Chapter 5

A Scent in the Wind; A Wolf on the Hunt

Morning after the Hanami Festival; Takagi Residence

Tokio made her way home on foot, arriving just before dawn. During the night a windy rain had caused a majority of the sakura blossoms to be washed from the trees to lie in sodden drifts, like snow, against walls of homes and shops. Tokio felt the world of nature had reflected her loss. 

Fortunately when she reached home the side entrance was already unbarred. Cold and wet, she quietly let herself into the house through the back. Making her way to her room she heard the shoji open to her right and felt a stinging blow to her cheek, which sent her to her knees.

 "Slut!" bellowed Kojuurou.

 "Father!"

 "Baka, you have ruined everything!" shouted her father, clouting her on the side of her face again.

Tokio put out her hands, trying to shield her face, "No, it is not what you think."

 "NOT what I THINK!" he roared loudly, punctuating his words with his fist repeatedly; her attempts to defend herself made him angrier. "I THINK my slut of a daughter is SNEAKING into my home at DAWN after being out all night with a MAN who is not yet her husband and thanks to her WON'T BE!" He hit her over and over.

Tokio stopped defending herself and lay curled up on the floor of the engawa in a protective huddle. "Don't…Father, please," she cried, "nothing happened."

 "You expect me to believe that!" He was enraged, kicking her side. "My plans are ruined because you couldn't keep your legs together for a little while longer! 

Putting a hand on her husband's arm, Tokio's mother tried to restrain him from striking the girl again. He slapped her hard with the back of his hand; she landed roughly against the shoji.

 "Your whore of a daughter might as well be in a brothel except what man will pay for what he can have for FREE," he spat. "The samurai didn't want this arrangement to start with. He won't marry her now. He has proof that she is so lacking in honor that even the Daimyo wouldn't force him to take her now!"

That struck a nerve and Tokio began to cry in earnest, huge wracking sobs, everything she had felt and not shed from last night came crashing down on her. He was right. The reasoning was flawed but the outcome was the same. 

At some point her father had left off hitting her and stormed out of the house. Her mother held her while she continued to sob, instinctively knowing that this harsh grief wasn't caused by Kojuurou's cruelty. "I don't know what happened, Tokio, but if you continue like this you will make yourself sick," she said gently.

Eventually Tokio allowed her mother to get her to her feet and to her room. The older woman left her there while she fetched water and medicine for her daughter's face. When she returned she was surprised to see that Tokio had started packing a traveling basket with clothing and a few personal items.

 "What are you doing?"

Hearing the worried disbelief in her mother's voice she looked up. There was a bruise already starting to appear on her mother's cheek. She could feel her own face and lip swelling. Tokio thought her mother was a pretty woman, she hated that haunted look caused by her father's abuse, and she hated to add to her mother's pain. "I must go," she said with quiet determination.

 "Tokio, you can't leave," said the older woman, sympathizing. Reina sometimes wished she could flee, run away somewhere else, but she was older and knew the world at large could be a far crueler place than where she was. "If you leave now he would never let you return."

Putting her arms around her mother she hugged her tight, "I can't stay," she whispered in anguish, "and I don't think I can come back"

 "No, don't do this. He'll calm down, you'll see. Maybe you can't marry your samurai, but there will be someone else." The words lacked conviction. Oh, she knew that there would be other offers for marriage, Kojuurou was a wealthy man, but she had never seen Tokio interested in any one before this, and for a short period of time – only yesterday – she dared hope that her daughter had found something that she had not. In hindsight Reina thought it was a pity that the girl had formed an attachment. Perhaps this had worked out for the best. A woman shouldn't be in love with her husband, it would only cause her more pain. Reina had proof of that. In the beginning of her marriage to Kojuurou Takagi she had imagined herself in love with him, but he had long since destroyed any gentler feelings she may have had for him.

Tokio took both her mother's hands into hers, and kissed them. "For reasons I can't explain I can't have him, I _would stain his honor, and I know there can't be anyone else. I beg you," she said softly, "to take my word that if I stay here his life is in danger. I must go."_

 "Tokio," her mother said sadly

 "It will be alright, you'll see. I'll stay at the Pottery with the other women. You can come and see me and I can easily send you messages. Please Mother, you must tell no one where I've gone, no one, not even Captain Saitou." 

Was he alright? She ached to know. When he was well would he come to find her? Would he remember any part of the evening, and if he did would he think he was well rid of someone who would bring him nothing but shame? There was no way he would remember the murder, but he would hear about her condition at headquarters. He would hear about how everyone had seen her. She felt ill just thinking about what his reaction might be. He was a proud man. If she were a woman of his own class she would take the necessary steps to reclaim her honor. Recourse would be sought with a white kimono and kneeling on a white edged tatami, but she couldn't. She never believed that such a thing could bring back honor anyway, and even if she did believe it, there were other lives looking to her.

Her mother regarded her firmly, "No. I don't know what evil you have fallen into but if you're determined to go then I will tell your father that I've sent you to stay with your Aunt, at least until such time as you've had your flux and we are sure that you're not with child. That game could be played for month, do not ask for more. She let a hand smooth down the girl's hair. "When this trouble passes you'll come home." Yes, Reina thought, it would be better if the girl were not in her father's sight for awhile anyway.

Tokio nodded her acceptance for now, but didn't believe that it would work out that way. The Shinsengumi Commander would not give up that easily. Making herself one promise, she decided she would keep a small blade with her at all times, and if she was found then she could seek to end her life with a clear conscience. 

The last thing her mother packed into her carry basket was some medicines for her face. Then her mother helped her put on the basket's shoulder straps and she left by the same side gate. 

Kyoto; Border of Gion and Fushimi Districts

It was a short trip north, to the border of Gion and a fair sized compound. The sign outside the gates read Ohoshi Pottery.

Hoping that someone could hear her she rapped on the gate.

Someone was already up. It was the potter. "Yuuki, I hope I'm not disturbing you."

He took one look at her face, "Tokio," the man said sadly, "what did he do to you?"

 "That bad?" she said with false levity.

 "You haven't seen it?" The older man was looking at her with some concern and immediately taking her burden off her back. This wasn't the first time the girl had shown up with marks of her father's wrath but this was assuredly the worst.

Tokio shook her head. "I have some medicine with me but what I really need is some sleep and a place to stay for awhile. I thought I could stay with the other women?"

 "Yes, yes, of course, but first let's get you inside and have my wife look at your face. Nana will know what to do. Can you even see out of that eye?" 

 "Not very well I'm afraid," and then changing the subject, "Yuuki, there is a chance that… that the Shinsengumi may be looking for me," she said hesitantly. "They have questions I'd rather not answer. I have no reason to think that they'll look for me here, but I don't want you to put yourself or the others at risk. If they show up just let me know." _"I'll have to be prepared to make sure they can't question me," she thought. She felt strangely composed about it._

 "Oh, I knew it, they want to know about…about our enterprise?" he lowered his voice, although there was no one around.

 "No, no, it has nothing to do with that. We've done nothing wrong here."

The potter always thought she was a bit naïve in that regard. All it would take would be for the Bakufu to even think they'd been insulted and everything was over. Sometimes he wondered why he went along with her plans, but then he'd look at her and know that it was hopeless to think of doing anything else. Takagi was a fool! If he and Nana had been blessed with a child like Tokio… but oh well, enough of that. There was the Shinsengumi to think about. He could well imagine the Mibu Wolves _would in fact find their activities very objectionable. "Well, no sense paying for a river crossing unless it's necessary." He quoted, more to himself than to her._

A painful half-smile graced her face. He and Nana were extremely kind to those less fortunate that themselves. She hoped she wouldn't be bringing any trouble to their gates. Yuuki had once been samurai himself, but he had voluntarily given up that right to make his living as an artist and to marry his Nana. 

They say that a samurai's sword is his soul. Yuuki had once said that he could hold his sword or hold his Nana, and when he looked inside himself he had seen the truth. That she _was his soul.  Was it any wonder that Tokio had harbored an unspoken unacknowledged desire to find something similar? As a dutiful daughter she would have been prepared to honor the husband selected for her regardless; that is if she had never meet Hajime. Somehow he had marked her as his, and she could belong to one else._

Once inside Nana caught sight of her face. The older woman was beside herself with a mixture of fury and concern. Yuuki fetched some water and Nana bathed her face. Yuuki retrieved the medicines that Tokio's mother had selected from her traveling basket. Murmuring approval Nana applied the medicines to Tokio's bruised face. They moved in tandem, these two, with the grace that loving awareness had gifted them. Tokio fought off an overwhelming feeling of sorrow and loss.

Nana said, "Well, I don't think there is any permanent damage to that eye but it's going to take a while for the swelling to do down, and you will probably not want anything but soft foods and soups for a few days." Her voice was one of practicality but her heart was breaking for the battered young woman. "Let's get you to bed." Nana placed her in a room in the main house. Tokio was asleep before her head hit the futon, and for once too exhausted to dream.

***

Morning after the Hanami Festival: Mibu Guard Station

Hajime woke up to find himself in his room with Souji and Sanosuke speaking quietly nearby. His side felt painful with every breath he took, and something was missing. It took him only a moment to realize what it was.

 "Where is Tokio?"

 "What? Hey, he's awake," this from Souji. "I have to go tell the Commander. Hijikata said he wanted to be informed as soon as you came to."

 "First you will tell me where Tokio is," commanded the injured man.

 "Uh, well, we aren't exactly sure. I'll be right back," and he swiftly left the room.

 "Coward," muttered Sanosuke.

 "What does he mean 'we don't know'?" growled Hajime, his fine dark eyebrows drawn down low into a scowl.

 "Hey, don't get all snarly with everyone already. We're looking for her," Sanosuke's voice equal measures of annoyance and concern. "We know she made it home this morning just before dawn. By the time we had gotten there she had already left again to go to her Aunt's. We went to the Aunt's house but the girl had never been there. Hey! You can't get up!" Sanosuke braced a hand in front of Hajime as he attempted to sit up.

 "Ahou, get out of my way." Hajime knocked his hand out of the way just as Commander Hijikata and Souji came in.

 "That's enough," said Toshizou, clearly not in the mood for either of them. "Harada, Okita, I'll talk with Saitou alone. 

Both men bowed and took their leave closing the shoji behind them.

Toshizou sat on the tatami next to Hajime's futon, his voice chiding, "The doctor will not be pleased if he has to stitch you up again."

Hajime gave him a narrow glare.

 "Okay," Toshizou said seriously, "it would be a shame if that girl's _sacrifice was for nothing."_

Hajime lay back down, forcing himself to calmness, "Tell me."

That was better, Toshizou thought. "I'm in need of some information myself, so why don't you tell me how the evening started, who attacked you, and I'll tell you how I think it ended."

Hajime told him about the attack, about one attacker getting away, and making it back to the Takase River. "After that I'm not sure. There are some other disjointed images…"

_ "Hajime! How much does a yotaka cost?"_

Hajime shook his head, "…but they don't make any sense and I can't be sure that they're real."

Hijikata frowned, "And you're sure _she was the target?"_

Hajime was positive, "They called her name and tried to strike her down." He burned anew with the thought of their treachery. She was his! How _dare they try to take her from him!_

Toshizou pondered that for a minute and then measured the wounded man's reaction as he said, "Well, both men are dead. That has been verified."

 "I would have remembered if I had killed the first man."

 "I don't think you did, I think Tokio did."

Hajime coughed, and then wished he hadn't, "Is that so."

 "Witnesses say that a woman and a man took refuge under the gojo-ohashi bridge. The man passed out. The woman…," he paused, "pretending to be a prostitute, led another man under the bridge, where she attacked him with a katana."

 "You're telling me that Tokio attacked an _armed assassin with my blade and killed him?" his voice deep and filled with disbelief._

Toshizou was considered a martial arts genius, but he was less than knowledgeable about this Wolf's reaction if he were told the truth. "Are you sure you want to know the details?" Toshizou looked uneasy, "I feel they would cause you grief and I can just as easily keep them to myself. However, once they are said then there is no retraction, they will forever be in your mind. Perhaps you should think about this carefully."

Hajime impaled him with narrowed amber eyes, "If she suffered," he growled, "then the least I can do is hear it."

 "Alright," consciously maintaining a flat tone of voice and addressing the situation from a military point of view he said, "Her primary concern was her first attack." Toshizou detailed for Hajime what they had been able to piece together, including Tokio's tactical setup, lure, and distraction. Toshizou saw Hajime grip the futon covers. "I viewed the corpse myself. The man would have died quickly enough with the first attack, and although both strikes would have been fatal the second was a clumsy hack. I'm of the opinion the second attack would not have been successful against a fighter of any experience without the first. She knew that too."

_ "Tokio!" Shame and anger coursed through his body._

 "That is the worst of it, although there is more," Toshizou allowed himself a little smile at the thought. "The kago porter hadn't wanted anything to do with the two of you but she held him at blade point and threatened him with Shinsengumi retribution if he didn't get you back here for medical treatment."

Hajime heard him but was focused on the more serious aspects of the evening and had not taken his thoughts off of her disappearance. "Who knows about this?"

 "I'm afraid the kago porter story is already legend through the ranks. Tokio is somewhat of a heroine, and the men have declared her another Tomoe Gozen," the commander smiled briefly before getting a bit more serious, "everyone knows that she came in with you and that she was barely clothed, covered in blood, and clutching your katana." Toshizou continued, "However, only Harada, who did the investigation last night, and ourselves know about the manner in which the man was dispatched. I gave out a story that she was attacked and that you killed both men but were wounded into insensibility."

 "Why was she allowed to leave by herself?"

 "She wasn't," Toshizou's annoyance was apparent, "and I have a few questions about that myself. Before Harada's investigation I attempted to question her, and for some reason she wouldn't tell me the entire story."

 "Do you blame her?"

 "It had nothing to do with her shame…"

 "_She has nothing to be ashamed of," Hajime's shoulders came up off the futon. His mind howled, __"I'm the one who failed to protect her!" _

 "Fine then, it had nothing to do with her _suffering, is that better?" Toshizou waited for Hajime to exert that all encompassing willpower of his. "I had the distinct impression that she was protecting you from punishment but for what I'm not exactly sure."_

 "Punishment?"

 "She questioned me about my role in authoring the Shinsengumi Laws, practically accusing me of orchestrating the evening's woes second hand. Whatever her reluctance I'm sure it's tied up with this. What exactly does she know, or think she knows, about our rules?"

 "Nothing," Hajime said flatly. "No, wait, Nagakura told her that afternoon that breaking any law meant death."

 "Is that all? She seemed determined to tell me that both of your attackers were dead, but wouldn't tell me any details. However, she kept implying that you had killed them both. I might understand it if one of them got away but…"

_ "I let my enemy get away."_

Hajime tilted his head back against the futon in wretched understanding "She thinks I'll be punished for letting my enemy get away."

 "…but he's dead."

 "Yes, but I didn't kill him."

Now Toshizou understood, "…so…not wanting to be questioned she pretends to faint, once in a room by herself she escapes." He gave an affirmative shake of his head to Hajime's questioned look. "Yes, and if you can't remember anything then we are forced to accept what she's given us at face value. I think it's safe to assume that she didn't go to her Aunt's or any other openly stated destination. Gods, she's clever."

 "Clever!" Hajime looked at him furiously. "When I get that little _fool_ in my hands I'm going to…"

 "I think I appreciate resourcefulness more than you," Toshizou said with vague thoughtfulness.

Hajime glared at him. "I'm getting up and I'm going to find her."

 "Since I know it will do no good to say otherwise, I'll just insist that you take Okita and Nagakura with you… in case you run into any more of Tokio's well-wishers."

 "What, not Harada?" Hajime said sarcastically.

 "No, he was up all night, first with backtracking - trying to get her story, and then trying to track her down later. You might remember that the next time you see him."

 "I wouldn't count on it" 

***

Mounting up in the Guard stables, Sanosuke came in and started readying his mount.

Hajime cast him a dark look, "What do you think you're doing?"

 "I'm joining you."

 "I don't think so."

 "Well, think again."

 "The Commander said you were up all night."

 "I took a nap," said Sanosuke flippantly.

Hajime shrugged, "Ahou," but it lacked bite.

Once on their way, Hajime set a fairly fast pace. They didn't gallop through the city, but a fast trot ate up ground. By the time they reached the Takagi compound Hajime had a headache from gritting his teeth all the way.

When he dismounted he noticed some blood had begun to seep through his bandages.

 "You know it won't do her any good if you die in the attempt to find her," Sanosuke pointed out.

 "You wanted to come, but I suggest you keep quiet," said Hajime.

Sanosuke threw up his hands and walked up to the main house. The others followed.

Kojuurou Takagi was obviously surprised to see them and doubly so because Captain Saitou was among them. Maybe the stupid girl didn't ruin all his hopes after all.

They all sat down in the main room, and Sanosuke said, "When I was here this morning you said Tokio had gone to stay with her Aunt, but her Aunt says that she hasn't seen her."

Kojuurou looked taken back, "The woman must be mistaken. I assure you that's where Tokio went. Her mother didn't consult me," and at this he gave a somewhat black look in his wife's direction, "but thought it best to have the girl out of the commotion of the marriage arrangements." With that conversational lure Kojuurou let his gaze drift to Saitou.

The Shinsengumi captain knew that Kojuurou was lying about something but it was the reaction, or rather the lack of one, from Tokio's mother that claimed his attention. For a loving mother she seemed very unconcerned that her daughter had not shown up at her destination. He looked at her downcast face, and then back to Kojuurou.

Hajime let some of the concern he felt color his words, "This is most disturbing. An attack was made on Tokio last night by someone who was specifically seeking to do her harm and now that she is out in the city by herself I'm beset with concern for her safety."

That did it. The woman's face was awash in worry for her daughter's safety, and her bruised cheek did not go unnoticed by Hajime.

Standing up, the others got to their feet as well, "We will be going. We must retrace her steps to her Aunt's house and see if we can pick up a lead. I'll let you know if we…find anything." The sharp edge was driven in.

Once outside Takagi's wife lost no time in approaching him, and he had expected nothing less.  "Please Captain, are you sure about this threat to my daughter?"

 "Madam," and with this he pulled his Shinsengumi haori to one side, allowing her to see the blood staining his kimono, "this attack was meant for her," he said austerely. "Her enemies called out her name. I've never been more sure of anything." He looked at her with unrelenting fire, "If you know something I urge you to speak now before it's too late."

 "She did not go to her Aunt's," Tokio's mother looked ashamed for her part in the lie. 

Knowing that much, Hajime's allowed his silence to compelled her further. "She said that she represents some danger to your life, and I'm sure that she believes that, but I can't help believe you when you say her life is in danger too. It would be just like Tokio to put another before her, and forgive me, but I'm not willing to trade my daughter's life for yours even if she would wish it." The older woman paused and looked at Hajime evenly, "She said she was…that she had lost honor, and that she could not marry you, but you could still find her and bring her home safely, couldn't you?

 "She has _not_ lost her honor," he ground out, and looking very severe he said, "and I assure you she is wrong on two counts. I will live, and she will marry me. Now where is she?" His eyes and voice were both chillingly cold.

The older woman thought her daughter might have caught a tiger by the tail with this man. "She was going to the Ohoshi Pottery." He raised an inquiring eyebrow, and she said, "It's just north of here; Tokio has a few women who make small glass objects, which she then fronts to her father. He doesn't know anything about her added involvement. I hope you won't say anything."

He frowned, this was the least of his worries but he would make a mental note to have a discussion with Tokio about keeping secrets. "I see no reason to mention it. I'll send you word as soon as we locate her. She will not be coming back here," he said firmly, "but will stay at the Guard Station for her safety until the wedding."

After getting directions to the Ohoshi Pottery the small group headed out.

***

Author's Notes:

Tomoe Gozen: In this chapter the rank and file of the Shinsengumi have lightheartedly likened Tokio to a modern day Tomoe Gozen. Gozen was a famous woman warrior. She actually took control of Kyoto after winning the Battle of Kurikawa in 1584. She also fought in many battles with her warrior husband (Yoshinaka) and "Whenever a battle was imminent, Yoshinaka sent her out as his first captain, equipped with strong armor, an oversized sword, and a mighty bow; and she preformed more deeds of valor than any of his other warriors."   
(_Tale of the Heike_, McCullough, pg. 291)

I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed my chapters thus far. I've gotten a lot of really good feed back, both in reviews and in email, and I appreciate every single bit of it!


	6. Alpha-Male

(Disclaimers:  _Nobuhiro Watsuki is the man,__ see Chapter 1 disclaimer for details)_

5/4/02

5/13/02 – revised

Chapter 6

Alpha-Male: Marked Territory

Kyoto; Border of Gion and Fushimi Districts; Ohoshi Pottery

Tokio woke up tired, and feeling more bruised than when she laid down. With her eyes closed she lay there listening as the heavy rain beat a wet tempo upon the roof. The emptiness inside her seemed to be echoed by the hollow plops landing in the puddles outside. Her life would be different now. In the gap of a single night she had lost so much. Hajime's chiseled face appeared in detail on the back of her closed eyelids. Even in practical matters things would not be the same. She would have neither a husband's nor a father's name to lend her consequence and protection in everyday affairs. 

Getting up, she took care to dress slowly. Her side was black and blue from where her father had kicked her ribs, and it ached when she moved. The ground outside would be muddy; she tied her kimono so that it fell just below her calf. Raising her arms above her head was painful and it took real effort to get her hair up in a high ponytail. She would have left it down but she needed it out of the way. Briefly she thought about asking Nana for help but knew that the older woman would be busy and she'd already caused enough of a fuss for one day. As it was, Nana didn't let her make it out of the house without re-applying salve to her face and forcing her to eat some miso soup. 

Outside the rain had let up a little. At least it wasn't coming down in sheets for the moment. Slipping on a pair of geta she made her way across the soaked ground of the small compound to a long low structure. Stepping up into a dusky room she saw Yuuki working beneath the window at his glazing bench mixing the subtly beautiful colors he would use to adorn his pottery works. Further down the room was a table surrounded by four women. They sat on benches made of split wood logs and covered with cotton cushions. Small squat oil lamps sat in front of each and as they slowly worked a small bellows with their feet, the slight steady air passed thru a tube to exit just beneath the lamp flame causing it to burn much hotter. All of them were intent on melting glass onto slender kiln washed rods and rotating them into wound glass beads. 

Nearby were three children, two girls and a boy, who were avidly pointing into a big box on the floor and then to each other. A lively conversation was going on between them.

"They just are, that's why," said the boy in exasperation. He was looking a little harried, as if whatever he was trying to explain to the girls should be self-evident and the girls were just thick as trees not to see it.

"No they're not," contended the girl on the other side of the box from him. "You're just saying that because you're a dumb boy!"

"Shiori," came a clear warning voice from one of the older women at the table, "do not call your brother dumb."

"Yes, mother," the little girl said quickly, but Tokio could see that she was giving the boy a look that said quite plainly that this discussion was far from over.

The second girl kneeling between them, Miki, was six and younger than the twins by a year. Shiori was her best friend, but she idolized the boy, so she was forever trying to be the peace maker. "Takuya, couldn't they be equal?" The little girl didn't want to alienate her friend but she didn't want to earn Takuya's scorn either.

At that moment the woman that did the speaking looked up and noticed Tokio standing there. "Tokio!" The other women looked up too, and she heard her name repeated excitedly by everyone in recognition. The women didn't make any comment at all about her condition and she knew that Yuuki, or more probably Nana, had said something ahead of time. Even the children smiled and pretended not to see her damaged flesh.

"Please, don't let me interrupt your work. I'll just take a look at your finished pieces if you don't mind, but first I would like to see what is so interesting in this box." She peeked over the side and saw what at first looked like a large pile of black and white fur, then as she looked on, one section of the mass stretched outward and she saw minute white-pink claws spread with a tremble and then retract. A small mouth stretched wide in a yawn, briefly displaying needle sharp teeth and an impossibly tiny pink tongue, which in turn licked a dark charcoal nose. The furry little body twisted over somehow with a heavy sigh and all Tokio could see was the bottom of pink little paw pads covering a whiskered face. The kittens looked just about old enough to wean, and evidently the children were taking advantage of their collective sleep bundle to get a better look.

She looked at the children, "Now then, what could cause an argument over kittens?"

The boy looked just a bit uncomfortable now. Shiori fixed him with a, 'boy-are-you-gonna-hear-it-now' look. "Takuya says that boy kittens are better than girl kittens," Shiori scoffed.

"Hmmm, is that so, Takuya?" Tokio gave him a thoughtful look.

"Well…, I guess so," he squirmed, looking even more uncomfortable, "Boy cats can go anywhere but girl cats have to stay home and take care of the babies." There, he said it and he was looking a bit surer about his position. 

"This is very true," Tokio agreed. Shiori was starting to look a bit wounded by this female defection and Tokio gave them all a lopsided grin, "but it is also true that the mama-cat is a better hunter in order to feed her babies and her mate. Without her they'd all go hungry."

Shiori squinted up her face and cast Takuya a 'told-you-so look'.

"Isn't that the truth." Yuuki chuckled from the pottery side of the workshop. He'd once said that if Nana died he would be right behind her, because if a broken heart didn't finish him off his own cooking would.

Cognizant of Takuya's masculine pride Tokio continued, "But without both mama and papa cats there can be no kittens." She was careful not to offend Takuya's sensibilities, surrounded by the female point of view from all sides tended to make him a bit touchy sometimes. "I think that Miki is closest to the truth." Stroking the little girl's fine hair, "It's always wise to question anything that appears out of balance." Both Shiori and Takuya seemed to except this middle ground of Miki's. Turning her attention back to the table, "Now why don't you show me what your mamas have been working on."

Miki, glad to have an excuse to end this confrontation, grabbed Tokio's hand and eagerly led her to the wall separating the work room from the sleeping quarters, the age old dilemma of man versus woman was forgotten for the moment. The wall shelves held several shallow trays full of cooling beads. When these could be safely removed from the mandrels and cleaned they'd be placed in a kiln and slowly heated up and then let heat soak all night until they slowly returned to room temperature by next morning, strengthened by the process. She examined several already cool enough to handle. The children were anxious to show her their favorites and she appropriately oooh'd and ahhh'd over each critical selection. Very nice, very fine, the women were creating even more exquisite work as time went on. These would fetch a high price in Edo.

The work of each artist was distinctly recognizable, at least to her eye, by their style and use of color. Haruka, the mother of the twins, preferred blues and greens and her pieces always made one think of the swirling ocean or of pine boughs, much like her own calm personality. Mai leaned toward sharp simple contrasts, returning often to black, white, and red, and her pieces were prized by men. Yuka, Miki's mother, liked delicate transparent glass with simple but feminine decorations; she often worked with the most expensive pinks which received color from the gold in the soda lime mix. 

It was the younger Kana, however, that she thought would make the best bead artist. The girl took great care in mixing her subtle palette of glass, and her work flowed like the most beautiful haiku, simple and expressive. It had you returning again and again to find new depth, not unlike the beauty of the girl herself. Tokio knew this was a much needed outlet for her noble training. It was Kana's work that Tokio had fashioned into a stunning matched set of Buddhist prayer beads. She wanted to test the market for finished art pieces, especially ones that had beads made custom for that purpose.

"Well, I showed up just in time. It looks like you're almost ready to put everything in the kiln."

There was a startled gasp out of Kana, her dark eyes went wide in dismay.

"Kana," whined Mai, "You didn't forget again? You did, didn't you!"

"Kana dear," said Haruka with a mother's soft but tried patience, much in the same tone of voice she would use with the twin's transgressions, "it was your turn."

"I know, I'm so sorry," Kana piped, "I…I meant to…"

Tokio squeezed the pretty girl's shoulder. Like many true artists, Kana often thought about her art all day long. When she wasn't working in the flame she was dreaming up new creations in her head, and consequently this left very little time for remembering other more practical tasks. Tokio took pity on her. "Why don't I go ready the kiln and you can all take your time to finish and clean up your pieces." Kana flashed her a grateful smile. Young and very beautiful, Tokio felt a stab of sorrow that the girl had been denied her rightful place in society.

Quickly putting on her quilted haori and straw hat again, Tokio went back outside. After donning her geta she walked over to a small structure built separate for safety against fire. This was the kiln house. As she reached the door she heard a disturbance from behind, from the covered woodpile. "Nana, is that you?" Nothing. Cautiously she made her way back toward the woodpile. Something was back there. "Hello," she called. Nothing. Just as she was getting to the corner something leaped out at her! "Oh!" she gave a little scream. The large black and white cat at her feet also looked alarmed, wet, and highly agitated. "Mama-kitty," she breathed a heavy sigh of relief, "you scared me."

She bent down to pick up the cat and just caught a large swift shadow out of the corner of her eye on the far side of the woodpile. "Tokio," called Yuuki from behind her.

Tokio turned, "What," she said distractedly and with some relief at seeing someone more substantial than the cat. "Yuuki, I thought I saw someone, something behind the wood pile."

Yuuki motioned for her to stay put and cautiously made his way around the woodpile. He came back with arms outstretched, "There's nothing there."

Shaking her head, she had been so sure that something was there. Last night had upset her and now she was just being jumpy. No one even knew where she was.

"I'm sorry Yuuki, just my imagination I guess."

"You probably didn't get enough sleep," he berated her gently.

She smiled, lopsided; she was getting use to it. "You're probably right."

They both went into the kiln house and loaded up the firebox with a bank of coals and then firewood. Once that was going, she secured the kiln door and the two of them went back to the work room. They heard childish squeals of delight as they walked in. The kittens were awake, rambunctious, and out of their box. The children were having a grand time getting them to race after first one improvised toy and then another.

The women worked only half a day at the flame, the other half was spent doing chores and helping Yuuki and Nana in exchange for rent. With the last sale to her father the business had just seen its first profit, if you could call it that. The children's tuition still needed to be paid for, the monks at the Tofukuji Temple had agreed to wait for awhile and now that she had the funds she would have to see that they received compensation.

Kana broke into her thoughts, holding up the bead trays, "They're all ready to go."

Tokio reached for them but Kana spun away, "Oh no you don't," she said playfully. "You did enough, this is my responsibility and I'll load up the kiln."

Tokio, seeing the firm look on the girl's face and being ever practical, said, "Take my haori and hat and try not to get too wet."

Kana hurriedly put them on and then shuffled outside, one of the kittens chasing her feet. Tokio smiled and shook her head.

The merchant girl spent the next hour discussing with Yuuki her ideas for incorporating bead decoration in some of his pottery works, ideas for highlighting a single bead or art pieces with more than one bead. At first he was reluctant to collaborate, protective of his work, but the more ideas she threw out the more ideas he thought of himself until he was pushing her out of the work room so he could jump on his pottery wheel and make a couple of trial vessels.

Slipping on her geta she started walking back to the main house thinking she would gather up her things and move them to the women's sleeping quarters. She wondered if she could interest the old woman up the street who wove kumihimo cords if she would be interested in collaborating too. Maybe she should try to relax a bit. If it wasn't working on the business aspect of the project it was working on the human side. Meditating on it for awhile might help, her thoughts were cluttered.

Her mind still in a whirl, at some point she noted the gate bell ringing, distantly, and then it slammed into the foreground of her brain. Nana was letting in mounted guards, Shinsengumi guards, Hajime!

Running toward the main house she could hear Hajime calling her to stop, she gained the engawa, and he was not far behind her. Tearing into the room with her belongings she seized the small umabari blade on the table and aimed it for her throat, _"Amaterasu, lend me strength!" She thrust, and cried out in pain!_

Hajime had reached overhead and grabbed her wrist in a punishing grip and twisted until she was forced to let go, and the blade fell harmlessly to the tatami with a dull thud. "NO!" her head dropped to her heaving chest.

He whipped her around, anger causing his severe features to stand out even more sharply, then he caught first glimpse of her beaten face.

"No!" she said more softly, clawing at her ponytail with her free hand, ripping out the hair-ribbon and taking strands of hair in her haste, "don't look at me." Quickly turning her head away she covered her face with her hair. She didn't want him to see proof of her shame; she didn't want to see the look of revolt in his eyes. 

Neither registered how long they stood there. It seemed like forever. He still had a hold of her wrist, albeit not so tightly now. "Tokio," he said plainly. She shook her head, what portion of her long black hair she didn't have covering her face set swaying around her. Not letting go of her hand, he dropped to his knees, "Tokio," and slowly brought his forehead to rest on the ground in front of her feet. "Forgive me, I beg you," his voice strangely calm.

Eyes downcast to the ground, she had no choice but to see him abasing himself before her on the floor, begging her. "Hajime, no!" She was in shock that he would do such a thing. He was of a noble class, she wasn't. He had honor, she had willingly forsaken hers. Standing before him she dropped to her knees, still keeping the damaged side of her face away from him, "please, don't do this."

Cupping her face, his own indecipherable, amber eyes softened. Running a strong slender hand slowly over her battered features but not quite touching, as if she was too delicate to touch, he studied her, lips parted now in a pained expression, the slash of his fine black brows drawn down in concentration. His thumb grazed over her lips, the touch so light she wondered if she had simply imagined the feeling. He traced his forefinger over the undamaged side of her mouth, reading just precisely where the bruises started. Bending gradually, as if to give her plenty of time to protest, he brought his lips to rest gently against the corner of her mouth. 

He finally pulled back, not taking his eyes from her, and she looked up into his face and then shyly back to the ground, "My first kiss," her voice filled with quiet, sad irony.

Saying nothing he gathered her to him, wanting to feel her next to him. Stiffening within his arms she let out a small cry of pain. "Tokio?" he said in sudden concern. She shook her head, trying to indicate that it was nothing, but she was clearly taking shallow breaths. Sure but gentle hands ran over her back and around her sides until she flinched again, a fraction of the first reaction but enough. He knew then, saw it in his mind, he knew that miserable excuse for a human being had kicked her or beat her like a dog! He dared! Leaning over he folded her into his embrace, careful not to cause her pain, and held her, but the wolf's eyes narrowed.

The feeling of his slight tremble, his suppressed rage, she didn't know what to make of it, but after a while he looked at her again and his inscrutable mask was back in place, only this time his narrow eyes were merely glittering shards of gold. She never knew that the color gold could look so utterly frozen.

"We're leaving now. Take what you need for tonight and I'll have the rest sent to you by morning."

"Hajime, where are we going?"

"Eventually to headquarters. I know it will be safe for you there."

"Hajime, I can't. The commander will ask me questions about last night and I don't know how I should answer them, and those men…the other guards, they were all there last night," her voice drifted off softer and slower as she finished that statement.

"Tokio, do you remember when I said I'd never lie to you?"

"Yes." She knew he never would.

"My life is not in danger. Yours is. Now pay particularly close attention to what I'm about to say." Seeing that he had her complete attention, "You have nothing to be ashamed of," and he cupped her face and starred straight into her soul for emphasis, "Nothing. Your… modesty… is protected by Hijikata, Harada, and myself. That's all, I swear it. As to the rest who may have been present when you arrived last night, they are ready to worship the ground at your feet, and any of them would give a great deal to find a woman who would defend them with as much passion." He held her face gently between his hands, "Do you understand, Tokio?" She nodded, and he kissed her again.

"I've done a poor job of protecting you and my only comfort is knowing that no one else could have done better." She smiled into his chest, he was so proud. Whispering into her ear, "and I couldn't give you up even if they could." 

Guiding her to her feet, "Let's go before Harada falls asleep, he was up all night looking for you," a small amount of frustration and chastisement flavored his words. Not wanting to head into what sounded like the opening of a scolding, she quickly gathered some items in to a cotton yukata and secured the bundle.

Walking outside she hugged Nana and Yuuki both and whispered her goodbyes, promising to see them again soon, and Hajime gathered up his horse's reins and he led it over to the engawa so that Tokio could be lifted in front of him. He was about to mount when Tokio looked down and saw the large black and white feline, crying and rubbing agitatedly about her legs. She bent down to pet the cat but the furry female was having none of it. Her tail twitched in quick snapping motions and she would take a few steps away and then come back and cry piteously. "What's wrong, mama-kitty?"

Questioning Yuuki and Nana with a look, Yuuki shrugged, but then Tokio felt cold. Something was wrong. Something was very wrong and her eyes naturally moved over to where she had last felt that "wrong" something, where she had seen the mama-cat. The kiln house, there was no smoke coming from the kiln house! Jumping off the engawa, the horse spooked at her sudden appearance on the ground in front of him. It was all Hajime could do to minimize the animal's startled sideways leap, "Tokio!"

Damn it! He dropped the reins and ran after her. Sanosuke took off after them both. Souji and Shinpachi gave each other a confused look, but then hearing Tokio's cry from across the compound, dismounted in a hurry.

She got to the kiln house at about the same time as Hajime and Sanosuke caught up with her. The door wouldn't open, "Kana!" she screamed, banging on the door, "Kana!"

Smoke was pouring out from beneath the door. "Hajime, help me!" 

He pulled her back out of the way. "Harada," he said, "ready, go." They both slammed into the door. Wood split, and a heavy shifting sound reached her ears. The door cracked open, thick black smoke pouring around all sides of it now. "Again," snarled Hajime. "Ready, go!" They slammed into it again; there was a wrenching sound of wood and again the shifting of something heavy across the floor. The door opened maybe six inches.

"Something's still blocking the door." Harada reached in and felt around blindly, coughing strongly as he caught a face and lung full of smoke coming out of the door. "Got it." A second later he had removed the barrier and the door swung inward. Smoke rolled in huge solid black waves out the open door. 

"Kana!" Tokio yelled and started for the door, before Hajime stopped her.

"No!" he growled.

Sanosuke took a two deep breaths and on the third he walked in, eyes closed. The temptation to open his eyes was almost overpowering. Only his strong will imposed rational thought on his heightened survival instincts, allowing him to keep them closed. They would be no good open, worse in fact. He wisely began feeling the ground with his feet taking agonizingly slow shuffling movements, all the while his mind tried to tell him he didn't know the way back out. After what seemed like forever he nudged something soft, and bending down his hand ran across the form at his feet. His brain registered two facts, breasts and long hair. He scooped her up, and unerringly walked straight back out the door.

Sanosuke had to promptly set her down and began choking himself, his eyes streaming water and inflamed red. Kana didn't move from where he had laid her down. "Kana," cried Tokio sadly.

Due to Tokio's cries almost everyone was standing around now, the children were huddled against their mothers. Haruka directed the twins to stand by Yuka, and she and Nana bent over the girl on the ground. Then Haruka did the strangest thing Tokio had ever seen. She put her lips to Kana's and blew. Then she pressed on her stomach. She blew into Kana's mouth again, and she pushed the air out again. She must have done this ten or fifteen times when Kana suddenly started to breath on her own and cough violently. Haruka stepped back and Sanosuke and Nana held Kana until she could breathe without sounding like she was going to be sick.

Sanosuke was the first to see the blood on the back of her head and he gingerly probed her scalp finding a lump the size of small duck egg. The girl turned to look at him and he froze. Kami! If this was what she looked like half dead he wondered what she would looked like after she was cleaned up. Extremely beautiful, Sanosuke thought, in a very natural way, and yet, he felt like he knew her. She was starring at him like she had seen a ghost. Recognition flooded her face and he was positive he knew her too. He would have bet anything on it. Bet? Betting? It was right there and yet he couldn't put his finger on it.

The girl jumped up and he took a hold of her wrist to stop her. "No," she said softly but firmly. He let his hand drop. What did he think he was doing? Just because he knew her didn't mean her could accost her. As soon as he had turned her loose she spun around and ran into a long low building on the other side of the compound from the main house, and he watched her go. His seal brown eyes hooded and hiding the hurt he felt at her reaction.

A light touch fell onto his shoulder and he looked up into Tokio's eyes, "Thank you for risking your life to save her. Kana…she'll want to thank you later too when she feels better."

"I seriously doubt that," said Sanosuke flatly. "Kana," he said softly, tasting the name and trying to find a match in memory.

Tokio said nothing. It wasn't her place to tell Sanosuke that just about any man made Kana afraid. Yuuki didn't but that was only because even Kana could see how much Yuuki was in love with his wife. He wasn't a threat, but a strong virile samurai? That was way to close to the life Kana was forced to lead. Unlike the other women, Kana never left the pottery compound. After the events of last night Tokio had a new understanding of what Kana had to endure every night. At the same time she couldn't let Sanosuke think they weren't grateful for his saving the girl. "You're a hero!"

"Too true!" Nana smiled at him. Haruka was beaming at him like the mother of a proud son. 

Sanosuke looked a little embarrassed and scratched at his unruly hair, looking much worse than usual. "Eh, well after the last day I'd just as soon give up being a hero for a good nights sleep." He yawned wide. "You think you can keep out of trouble long enough for that?" he frowned at Tokio in mock severity. She nodded quickly. 

Just then a large black and white streak ran into the kiln house, "Mama-cat!" Tokio looked shocked. A moment later the big cat came back out of the still smoking building carrying a large kitten in her mouth.  Scooping up the kitten from the overburden mother cat, Tokio examined the smoky smelling fluff ball. The kitten coughed, wheezed, and sneezed but was otherwise just fine.

Now that the adrenalin had worn off Sanosuke was feeling completely wiped out. "Hey, serow! You ready to go yet?" He directed this to Hajime, who was over by the kiln house door and talking to Yuuki, Souji, and Shinpachi. They were all looking extremely serious.

Hajime came back to stand by Tokio and cast an eye about the compound, "Let's go."

Tokio said her goodbyes to everyone and waved until the gate was truly out of sight. An indulgent smile gathered at the corners of Hajime's mouth at this small but determine show of loyalty.

Sanosuke was not surprised or even dismayed that they didn't head straight home, as a matter of fact he would have been greatly disappointed if they had.

It took Tokio a moment more to realize that they were not headed toward Mibu but back toward the Fushimi District. She looked suddenly into Hajime's stone cold face. "I…I thought we were going to the guard headquarters?" 

"We are eventually."

"We're going back to my parents home?" her voice small.

He said nothing.

"Please, there is my mother to consider."

"Actually, I am considering your mother, and you will be staying in a household full of men. There are other married women there but you are not married. Your mother will see to it that your name is protected."

Tokio raised her eyebrows at this. What was that saying, _pointing at the moon is not the moon?_

Kyoto: Fushimi district - Takagi residence and warehouses

The rain was merely a light mist now, and once inside the Takagi residence compound Hajime quickly dismounted. His face was completely expressionless.

Reina saw her daughter and shuffled outside to stand beside her. "Tokio!" Reina felt her prayers had been answered and she looked to Captain Saitou who was already walking toward the house. Of course she had known he would find her, he had left no doubt, but she was glad to see that her daughter didn't look any worse than when she left. 

"Mother," Tokio began, "Captain Saitou would like you to come with us to Mibu… today."

Her mother registered this briefly but was looking back to where the Shinsengumi captain was entering the house. "Tokio, are you not coming in? We should not be rude to our guests," but then she noticed that besides Captain Saitou only one other man had dismounted. This one took up a position outside the house. "Tokio what is happening?"

"I'm not…exactly sure, but I think Captain Saitou would like to speak with father," Her voice conveying what her words didn't.

They both heard a loud crash and a man's pained bellow, and again, this time with more fear. Reina unconsciously turned to go into the house but the man who had dismounted stepped in front of her. His face was smooth and unreadable.

Inside, Hajime had Kojuurou by the thumbs behind his back in one hand and a fist full of the heavier man's hair in the other, blood ran in rivulets from the man's nose and mouth, "Takagi," he said softly, almost conversationally, "I understand. I do. I understand what it's like to be filled with rage and have no outlet." The samurai began dragging the merchant's struggling form across the room, "You really needed a son, someone who could fight back eventually, and someone whose resistance would match your rage." He brought the big man down next to the large porcelain hibachi in the room. "Fortunately for you one is marrying into your family, a samurai son. That's what you wanted isn't it, a strong warrior son to accommodate your need to fight. I can do that for you," he snarled.

"NO! I'll give you anything!" Kojuurou was beyond afraid of this crazy warrior.

Hajime shook his head, sending his ponytail swinging, "You already did but now we have a problem. You don't seem to be able to keep your violent hands off what is mine, so I'm going to leave you with a little reminder."

Kojuurou went wild in an effort to avoid Hajime's punishment but he was too securely held. Hajime twisted the merchant's fingers and also applied brute force to bear Kojuurou's face down into the hot coals of the hibachi, his own fist plunged into the embers as he held the screaming man there. Hajime didn't make a sound. The acrid scent of burning flesh and hair filled the room. 

Hajime finally let the man up. Kojuurou whimpered and moaned loudly against the pain of his charred cheek. "Now that I have your attention," whispered the warrior, "if you ever _dare touch Tokio again I will drag you into the forest and use my blade to whittle away at your body __for days and feed the animals as you watch, if you raise a hand to her mother I will see to it that she doesn't have to worry about it twice, and if you think you need someone to vent with just send word and I'll be glad to oblige. Do you understand?" he finished this last on a low growl, his eyes glittered a yellow menace._

Kojuurou briefly registered the cold, dead, yellow eyes and bared teeth as he nodded his acceptance of these non-negotiable terms. Hajime hauled him over to the edge of the engawa, the women looked on in shock. The samurai gestured to the other guards present in the courtyard. "You drive a hard bargain, Takagi," he said with contempt, "and should you think to go back on our little deal here, if something should happen to me these men will carry out my justice for me!" He let Kojuurou see their nodded agreement, made sure that he understood that Tokio's safety was not contingent on his life alone, then he shoved Kojuurou back into the house and let his bloated body drop onto the tatami with a heavy thud.

Hajime stood over him. "I'll help you get started. Tokio's mother will join her in Mibu until the wedding. You have until then to practice your new pacifism." The man on the floor heard him he was sure, although he was unmoving.

Outside, Tokio's eyes were wide and her mother's were even more so. Hajime turned to Shinpachi, "Would you mind staying until the woman is ready to proceed to Mibu? I don't want to stay in one place too long. I want Tokio at headquarters."

"It would be my pleasure," said Shinpachi, whose high rounded eyebrows always made him look like he was in a constant state of surprise, however expected the situation.

Hajime remounted and the three horses wheeled about and went out the gates. During the ride Tokio brought forth some facial paper from within her kimono. Laying it gently against his burned hand she felt him flinch ever so slightly. Taking her hair ribbon and wrapping that around outside of the paper, she tucked the fabric into itself. At least it would stay clean until they reached Mibu.

She had not slept much that morning, and before she knew it the rocking motion had lulled her fast asleep. Lying completely against Hajime's shoulder she was held in place by his strong arm. Even reaching Mibu headquarters and Hajime dismounting and settling her back into his arms didn't wake her up. Souji took Hajime's mount and said he would see to it the animal was taken care of. Hajime carried the unconscious girl into the main house.

Kaede appeared as if she had a second sense about these types of things. A room next to Hajime's on the first floor had been prepared. Hajime placed Tokio on a futon. Kaede shooed him out of the room and set about getting the girl dry and in bed. Outside the shoji door he heard Kaede laugh out loud, curiosity made him turn back but he knew if he opened that door now Kaede would turn into a she-demon. There were some fights a man shouldn't blunder into willingly. Instead he went in search of his commander.

Hajime had given Toshizou a preliminary report by the time Souji and Sanosuke came in. Toshizou couldn't help but notice that compared to Souji, Sanosuke and Hajime looked like hell. Both now had visible bandages and Hajime was favoring his side.

"I'm less that pleased at your decision to punish Takagi. I told you that Matsudaira needed his support. Perhaps I should have offered the girl to Okita."

Visibly bristling, Hajime held his tongue. The comment meant nothing he told himself. Tokio was his now and she would remain his. Toshizou could posture all he wanted. This did not fall under the fifth article and it was his right to protect her. It was the reason he went straight back to the Takagi residence instead of coming to Mibu first. If Toshizou had seen Tokio's face he would have specifically forbidden Hajime from exacting retribution and _that Hajime could not let happen. Now he could afford to let all other comments glide past unopposed._

Sanosuke was not so restrained, and he was sleep deprived enough to voice his opinion. "That bastard had it com'n and if Saitou hadn't done something I would have, then I would've kicked his ass for not doing it in the first place."

"Any time," Hajime replied softly, the corners of his mouth nudged upward at the thought.

"Enough! Where were you and Nagakura during all this?" Toshizou directed this toward Souji. "I expect Saitou to be unreasonable about this; Harada would attack a noble for beating a dog, but you…"

Souji just smiled, "But Commander, the girl _was badly beaten which you can ascertain for yourself, and if she is accidentally killed by her father's stupidity then where is Matsudaira's arrangements then? I also thought it best to let Saitou offer a warning before Takagi did something stupid enough to warrant his death at Saitou's hands."_

Toshizou allowed his face to rest in one hand, because here was Souji, calmly delivering a reasonable, yet unwanted rational. Toshizou let out a much put upon sigh of frustration. "We will leave this discussion… for now; tell me again – in detail – about the attack on this girl. You are sure that there was foul play involved?"

Hajime exchanged a meaningful look with the others, "The potter told me that Tokio had thought she heard someone near the kiln house just moments before the attack but he couldn't find anyone when he looked, and I'm pretty sure that the potter will find that his kiln flu has been blocked up once he gets up on the roof to check. I didn't want to wait."

"And, he said that the girl who was attacked had been wearing Tokio's haori and hat when she went to the kiln," this from Souji. "It is reasonable to assume that if someone had been watching Tokio then he might mistake the other girl for the one he was after."

On the verge of collapse, Sanosuke woke up at the mention of Kana. "The girl had been bludgeoned from behind. There was a huge bloody bump on the back of her head. She didn't get that from falling down. The door had been blocked from the inside by a thick bamboo pole held in place by sacks of clay piled on either side of the door. It wouldn't have taken too much ingenuity to get that pole to fall into place from the outside."

 "If Tokio hadn't noticed, or if it had just been the potter, that girl would have been dead before anybody could reach her." Hajime's fists clenched. Tokio could have easily been in that building.

Toshizou listened intently to all the comments, "So now my only question is why? What is it about a merchant's daughter that would make someone go to such lengths to eliminate her?"

Souji looked thoughtful, "Maybe they don't want an arrangement between Takagi and Matsudaira?"

"I'd believe it if I thought that word had gotten out but it's been a privately held understanding. Takagi was warned to say nothing on the subject, and it's in his best interest not to," Toshizou replied.

"Maybe it's a secret admirer that thinks she's better off dead than married to a serow," said Sanosuke helpfully. Hajime didn't even bother looking in his direction.

"Unlike the previous attack, this is the work of a skilled assassin, so unless that admirer is very well off or highly placed I'd say not, and as a matter of fact if you can't be more helpful than that go find your futon." Toshizou looked warningly in his direction. There was only so much he would put up with even from one of his overworked captains.

"If we assume for the moment that the Ishin Shishi has learned of my impending wedding to Tokio and the arrangement between Takagi and the Daimyo then we should make haste to complete those arrangements as soon as possible," Hajime delivered rationally.

Toshizou looked at him, trying to decipher if it was tactics or desire motivating Hajime to push up the wedding. He wasn't able to read a thing from the man's face. It didn't matter. The reasoning was sound. "Matsudaira will be at Nijo tomorrow, you and I should pay him a visit."

Now that the course of action had been set, Sanosuke quickly left to find a bath and his bed. Hajime left not too long afterward, leaving just Toshizou and Souji. "I'm missing some critical piece to this puzzle Souji," mused Toshizou. "Strange how such a quiet girl could disrupt so much. She certainly doesn't mean to."

"I'm not so sure about that Commander." Souji's face was unusually grim, "I hesitated to mention it in front of Harada and especially Saitou, but I recognized two of the women at the potter's compound. They are the widows of Ishin Shishi supporters."

***

Hajime sat next to Tokio's sleeping form, content to just look, knowing for once that she was safe. In her sleep she attempted to move a wayward hair off of her face and missed completely. He watched her try again, and then he reached out to brush the silky strand out her face. His hand fell across a furry sensation. He raised a thin black eyebrow in question, and pulling back the covers ever so slightly he could see a small black and white furry scarf draped across her throat. Now that the comforter had been lifted he could hear the kitten purring from where he sat. "Don't get comfortable," he whispered threateningly to the sleeping kitten, "That's my job."

TBC

***

Author Notes:

Sorry this took so long. I've been head down at work lately, but this chapter is finally done, and I also got to further flush out my outline for the rest of the story. Up until now there has been some foreshadowing but too many things have to dovetail later so I needed more detail in my outline to avoid continuity problems. You've been terribly patient and I promise not to make you wait this long again.

Lampwork (sometimes referred to as flamework), and specifically the making of glass beads, is a passion of mine. Today they are made much the same way that they've been made for centuries, except now we use hotter burning gases and compressed oxygen or oxygen generators (if you're lucky) and a torch instead of an oil lamp and bellows. I'm not sure that the Japanese would have kiln annealed their beads or not, but I have them doing it for the sake of the story. (Shameless plug: if you want to see what some fantastic lampwork beads look like just go to Ebay and do an advance search on "lampwork" then sort by price, so you can see the best mouth-watering stuff (and not the mass-produced stuff). Note: no conflict of interest in the non-profit category because I don't list my work on Ebay)

_Amaterasu is the Japanese Sun Goddess._

CPR with our modern chest compression techniques didn't evolve until as late as the 1950s, but mouth to mouth resuscitation has been known since ancient times and most often used by midwives. I won't go into where Haruka picked up the idea but obviously she's witnessed it at some point in her life.

_'Pointing at the moon is not the moon' is a famous Zen saying and not my creation._

About character: Since I really don't know what Saitou was like with Tokio I feel fairly unconstrained there. The Takagi family in this story is not the same as the real Matsudaira feudal retainer. I did keep her father's given name, and maybe I should have changed that too for more distinction. Mara is correct; it was for story propagation, as you see from above I really needed her to be an only child. It also simplifies the story and for pacing reasons I didn't want to get into siblings.

About the pleasure quarters: Mara makes several very good points. If you were a samurai noble, or had any pretensions to upper class, then you _did not let yourself be seen openly in the pleasure quarters. Nobles would attend Noh theatre, not Kabuki theatre, etc. During the Edo Period sometimes prostitution was legal by license, sometimes it was completely banned. At this point in time it's legal but since that's so subjective you might want to protect your good name. Also, it didn't follow Buddhist ideals, but the Shinto religion seems much more forgiving._

Generally speaking samurai were supposed to refrain from the three major vices (women, drinking, and gambling). Harada is toast ;-) Just kidd'n. So personally, for my story I would say the farther up the ladder they are the more likely they would be to hide their identity. Men surrounding Matsudaira would for sure, and take some pains at it too. For my story, roshis would or wouldn't depending on who they are. Koudou or Hijikata would in my version, at least to some extent, because they have some position to uphold and have to be a step above. Harada wouldn't care. I could see him attending Kabuki theatre, drinking sake until dawn, gambling and pleasuring women without a care who saw him, but unlike Serizawa, he wouldn't bring a prostitute home. Gotta draw the line somewhere, right? My version of Saitou wouldn't go to the pleasure quarters disguise or no disguise, unless he was working, because quite frankly that world is beneath him regardless of his position in life, however, in my story Takagi – the pretentious pig – is more likely to cover his face than most of the Shinsengumi regulars. 

So I think it was Ojitsji that correctly called it pseudo-historical. I'd say it's really heavy on the "pseudo". I really left behind any pretension I had at historical accuracy as soon as they went out on a "date", but I'm going to do my best to maintain that flavor. For right now all of the above fits in with the story 

About names and honorifics: I went the western route with given name first, and I go back and forth over this decision myself. Since I did that I've been applying the honorific to the given name (ala Miss Daisy, instead of family name, profession, or nearest relative in age) but after reviewing my own writing I don't think I've been as consistent as I thought, so I'm going to go back and pull it all out (either it's done right or it's not done at all – right ;) I'm an easy author. I'll rewrite stuff at the drop of a hat, grammatical or content. You let me know. If you don't want to list everything in the review section (hey, I found 147 grammatical errors) just email me.


	7. Political Habitat

(Disclaimers: _Nobuhiro__ Watsuki is the man,__ see Chapter 1 disclaimer for details)_

6/1/02 – take two due to lost data sigh

Chapter 7

Political Habitat: A Wolf Circles

Kyoto; Border of Gion and Okazaki Districts; Ikedaya Inn

"I gave her to you gift wrapped," irritation punctuated the man's every word, "I can't help it if your men failed in their duty."

The man seated across from him calmly took a sip of green tea. The visitor was irritating but necessary. "She wasn't exactly unguarded." It was an understatement that the other man could not fail to understand.

 "Don't worry about her guardian. Take out the woman! A quick but successful attack is all that is required. The man will self-destruct with the realization that he was incapable of protecting her. If not he will at least be sufficiently diminished to where I can eliminate him in the future." The man straightened his blue mountain striped haori, his manner leaking impatience.

The Choshu clan leader doubted that Hajime Saitou could be so easily dispatched even if he were distraught over the death of his bride; however, the Bakufu traitor had information and was useful in other ways. "We can hardly reach her within the very confines of the Shinsengumi headquarters. You'll have to find a way of getting her out of that cocoon, and soon, before the wedding can take place."

Eyes drooped as they regarded the Ishin Shishi. "It will be extremely dangerous for me to move against the girl."

Katsura observed the calculating Shinsengumi, whose motivation was clear, "Great rewards cannot be had without risk," he offered silkily, hiding his distaste.

 "If I can pry her out are you sure you're prepared to finish the task?" 

It was a borderline insult and it struck a chord. The third and last person in the room was a slightly built red-headed warrior leaning up against a wooden tansu in the corner. He gripped his katana tightly and looked to his leader, his eyes glinted a golden sheen.

Katsura heard his warrior stir; he could feel the boy's anger swelling. "You play your role and we will play ours," he replied calmly to the Shinsengumi guard, but his voice left no doubt that the man had trespassed as far as he was able.

The man felt the young bodyguard's ill will as well. He had another biting remark on his tongue but suddenly thought better about voicing it. Surely it was a trick of the lantern light but the boy's eyes seemed bitterly cold and filled with death. "I will send you word when she is accessible…again." He stood, bowed, and quit the room quickly.

Katsura sighed, "What think you, Himura?"

The slender whipcord youth regarded his leader, "I don't trust him. He would sell his soul for a price."

 "Ah, but wouldn't we all, and isn't it fortunate that the Bakufu is so mismanaged and under funded that they cannot afford to pay more than we can. In that regard you could say he is almost guaranteed to be trustworthy."

 "If you say so master."

Kyoto; Mibu District; Shinsengumi Headquarters

It had been a little over a week since Hajime had brought Tokio and her mother to Mibu. Tokio felt a bit adrift. In Fushimi she had so many demands on her time she often didn't have a moment to herself. Now she had so much time she didn't know what to do with herself. 

She had requested that her father's current bookkeeping ledgers be brought to her but she was so fast with figures on her soroban that the accounts were up to date in no time. Still with nothing to do her mother suggested she work on her embroidery. Tokio was normally a very competent embroiderer but the silken threads seemed to tingle with her agitated state until they were a snarled mess and her mother was forced to liberate the abused fabric from her hands. In self defense Reina suggested the girl go outside in the garden's spring sunshine and work on a new song for her shamisen, perhaps something of an entertainment gift for her groom. A somewhat chagrined Tokio took her mother's advice. Grabbing her musical instrument she left the room, a small black and white shadow trotting right at her heels.

Standing on the stone step leading into the garden she took a moment to appreciate the large private estate that served as the Shinsengumi headquarters. She regarded the kitten at her feet. "Well Tenbin, where should we go sit?" The kitten simply regarded her keenly, determined that she was going nowhere without him. "Nowhere near the dojo today," she smiled guiltily, "Commander Hijikata hasn't forgiven us for the mayhem you created the last time." 

The girl shook her head; it was amazing how fast the kitten could move, or how loud he could cry when his tail was trod upon. The feline had wandered into the dojo when Tokio had paused in the open doorway to watch the fighting practice. The kitten had let out a piercing yowl when stepped on by a nearby sparring guard causing the fighting pair to collapse together. Then the black and white streak had raced across the wooden floor upsetting more partners. Claws had dug into smooth wood but traction was much more difficult than on trees. The kitten then resourcefully used other surfaces to gain momentum or change directions on his race about the dojo seeking protection or a way out! Unfortunately that turned out to be the legs of the practicing guards. By the time the little one had gotten back to Tokio's side, and she had scooped him up, the dojo had looked like a battle ground and wouldn't you know that Commander Hijikata had chosen just that moment to drop by the training room.

Toshizou had demanded an explanation and several not-so-forgiving glances where cast in her direction, the owners were mostly those sporting new bloody scratches. However, several of the men had stepped in front of Tokio and her little black and white hurricane to begin detailing how beneficial the unknown variable had been to illustrate the weakness of their stance or concentration. If a cat could upset practice in a dojo then the same thing could happen on the streets they said. The Shinsengumi leader had noted that over half of the girl's defenders were from Hajime's own unit; loyalty by association. He hoped she proved worthy of it. He had allowed her to retire without further reprimand but cautioned her against letting the creature wander into the dojo again. 

Stepping onto one of the garden's side paths Tokio followed it around the back of the dojo, and further back still, where it entered a long wisteria arbor in full bloom. Heavy hanging white clusters enfolded the near half and pale purple clusters thickly draped the other half. Turning into the shade she heard voices and came to a stop, her eyes adjusting to the sheltered light. Two men stood near each other, one caressing the other's face lovingly. Lips met in a tender exchange. Tokio turned around and fled.

Toshizou looked up from his lover's face quickly, and even though he caught just a glimpse of a sky blue kimono hem, the kitten trailing it was easily recognizable. This was unfortunate, he thought, but it only served to heighten his resolve in what he meant to do. 

***

Finding another part of the garden that was blissfully vacant Tokio sank down upon a stone bench flanking a large koi pond. Tenbin promptly jumped up onto the bench and lay down to reap the warmth that the stone had soaked up from the sun. Slightly out of breath, having hurried away from the two lovers, Tokio placed the back of her cool hand against her flaming cheek. The neck of her shamisen bit into the palm of her other hand and forced her fingers to loosen. She had no thought of trying to play now.

At that moment a shadow fell across her, "Well, what a lovely siren." Tokio looked up into the handsome face of Captain Takeda.

 "Now what could have you looking so flushed I wonder?" 

At that comment Tokio's blush was hotly renewed. Kanryuusai didn't know specifically what she had witnessed but he had seen his commander come to the arbor entrance and nonchalantly look about before heading to the main house, and he had a good idea what might have taken place. 

 "Excuse me," her voice trembled slightly, "it must be too much sun. I should go inside." 

She moved to stand but the Captain placed a hand on her shoulder, "Don't go just yet, I haven't had the chance to hear you play. We could sit in the shade." He saw her start at his touch and thought Saitou would have no warmth from this one, not that he would be looking to her for it in the first place. "Forgive me," he removed his hand, "I really would like to hear you play. My work has been harsh of late and music would be a welcome balm."

His manner was smooth and yet it irritated Tokio. She didn't like his touch and she didn't like him. From the first day that she had arrived he always seemed to be around her…watching. He touched her whenever possible and pretended that it was an accident. He was always just shy of being outright insulting with his overly familiar manner. He cornered her alone with seemingly innocent coincidence and then pushed her into ever more intimate conversation. She didn't give him permission to call her by her given name as she had with Captain Okita and Captain Harada, but he took that liberty upon himself anyway. She hesitated to say anything to Hajime because there was no insult of any solidity that she could point to. It was just so much smoke in the wind. She didn't want to cause problems but she also didn't want to be rude. She had a feeling that Captain Takeda could be a potent enemy and she didn't need any more enemies.

He was persistent though, from the very onset of her stay he had made a comment about what a shame it was that her face had been so abused but that her body looked fine. Hajime had fortunately been elsewhere but Captain Okita had overheard that comment and he cautioned the other captain to have a care. Of the fight between Harada and Saitou, Okita had been unsure of the outcome. Of a fight between Takeda and Saitou, Okita had no doubts. Captain Takeda had flashed her an apologetic look and sworn to both of them that Okita had misunderstood his meaning, that his only concern had been for her health, but in hindsight she knew that Okita had the right of it from the beginning.

Kanryuusai looked around and moved to seat himself next to the girl, but the fur ball already occupying that place had objections. The kitten hissed and growled loud and low in his throat. Hair on end, he swiped small but sharp claws at the hand that moved to displace him. "Damn beast!" Kanryuusai's reflexes were fast enough to avoid having his flesh snagged but the silk of his haori was not as fortunate.

 "I'm so sorry Captain!" Tokio picked up the still growling kitten. Tenbin didn't need any more enemies either.

Kanryuusai smoothly slid onto the seat that was so hastily vacated. "I can't blame him," his manner modified to its breezy smoothness once again. "If I had a mistress as lovely I would jealously guard her myself." His gaze drifted across her form in an obvious vicarious caress.

 "Please Captain, I told you before that I feel uncomfortable when you say such things." She looked away from him, clutching both kitten and shamisen in one arm, the other clutching the bench, her knuckles white. "It displays disrespect for my future husband. I'm sure Captain Saitou would not appreciate such sentiments."

 "That Saitou fails to fully appreciate you I find even more disrespectful. It may not be too late to change your mind you know. I understand that it is a marriage of financial convenience." Her eyes flashed to his in surprise. He cast her a seductive look, the face of a heavenly tenshi with an earthy promise, "Tokio, don't throw your life away on a brutal cold hearted killer who can't possibly return your affection. You know what I mean," he voiced knowingly, his glance slid in the direction of the arbor. "Tell the Commander that you've had a change of heart and that you prefer another. As long as the basic arrangement stays intact I'm sure he won't care who your groom is. I rather believe that he would prefer to have Saitou remain unencumbered, don't you?"

If Tokio had been surprised that Captain Takeda had knowledge of the financial agreement between her father and the Daimyo of Aizu, which was supposed to be a closely kept secret, that was nothing to her shock of the Captain's suggestion that he take Hajime's place as her groom. She stood up to leave and the Captain grasped her hand in his. 

 "I hope for your sake, Takeda, that there is a _very good reason for you to be touching __my bride," came a cold voice from the shadow of the main house behind them. Hajime Saitou stepped out into the sunlight, a narrow look of intense displeasure stabbed Kanryuusai where he sat. Souji Okita stood at his side grinning an I-warned-you look. _

Kanryuusai had no doubt who was the tell-all in getting Saitou's attention. Okita must have seen him approach the girl from the start and wasted no time in fetching the Wolf.

Taking advantage of Captain Takeda's shift in focus, Tokio snatched her hand out of his grasp and walked to where Hajime stood, "Hajime."

The warrior pinned her with a similar look of displeasure, "Okita would you please escort my _intended back to her mother?"_

Okita hesitated briefly, hovering between wanting to remove the girl from a potentially dangerous environment, and needing to remain as the voice of reason in lieu of another. He made his decision, "Yes, I will. I'll be right back." He hoped Saitou would get the hint but he would hurry the girl to her room and fetch his commander just in case.

Tokio placed the kitten on the ground and then laid her slender hand on Hajime's sleeve, "Hajime…" She didn't know what she wanted to say but she realized just then that the other reason she had never mentioned Captain Takeda's forwardness was because she didn't want Hajime to get into another fight for her.

The tall warrior brushed her hand from his arm and lifted her face to his. The black and blue marks on her face were mostly gone. In their place was an ugly yellow of healing bruises with touches here and there of faint purple. He looked upon her face coldly, "I have been remiss," he said with biting softness, "on what I require in a wife. Remain in your room and I will discuss this with you in detail when I'm finished here."

Her eyes widened in disbelief, her face in the callused grip of his long fingers shook in denial, "You can't possibly think…"

The grip on Tokio's face tightened slightly. Not enough to cause her pain but enough to stop her from uttering another word. "Tokio, do not cross me," his bored tone of voice cutting deep, "I can be rather unpleasant."

Tears filled her eyes threatening to spill. Suddenly his hand was gone and she felt the gentle tug on her shoulders as Souji turned her toward the house. She looked at him with extreme embarrassment and shame for his witness to that exchange.  She looked over her shoulder one more time but Hajime had already dismissed her and was now totally focused on the man now standing across from him.

Hajime never took his eyes off of Kanryuusai, but he waited in silence until he was sure that Tokio and Souji were in the house and out of sight. It had the added effect of unnerving his opponent. Hajime reached for his katana, his grip tightened around the rayskin wrapping, and he slowly pulled it up and out. He found the sound oddly comforting, and he leveled the blade at Kanryuusai, his wrist locking the blade's position with a metallic snap. He didn't bother to change his stance to a fighting position and Kanryuusai couldn't fail to note the insult. "Well, Takeda, draw your weapon."

Kanryuusai didn't move, survival depended on not provoking the beast to attack, "Don't you think you may be over reacting just a bit? I simply requested a tune from the lady."

 "For a scholar you are extremely stupid if you think I will let _my woman fill any of your 'requests'. Draw your weapon or be cut down where you stand. It doesn't matter to me."_

 "You'd really cut down a fellow Captain over a little misunderstanding?"

Hajime smirked, "The only misunderstanding is your assumption that I have been blind to your attempts to sway Tokio's commitment to me. Women do seem to have an affinity for your face and manners, but regardless of your impression on her make no mistake, she's not leaving my side."

Kanryuusai looked about the garden and got a little bolder with his reply, "What do you care if she chooses someone else or not? Everyone knows that this match wasn't your idea. You act as if she doesn't exist under the same roof as you do. Even for a traditional match that's cold treatment." Pausing for a moment he finished much more forcefully, "I guess you force my hand," and with that he gripped his katana and slowly extracted the blade. 

Footsteps on gravel sounded from behind Hajime, and the 3rd squad captain realized that Kanryuusai's bold finish was for someone else's benefit. "Saitou!" Commander Hijikata voice cut through the air like a tachi through a reed bale, "Sheath your weapon." Toshizou would be alarmed to say the least if he knew just how close Hajime was to disobeying that command. 

At first the warrior remained frozen in place. Toshizou had no intention of repeating his request. If he needed to repeat himself it would be at the end of a blade. The atmosphere was charged with tension. Toshizou was somewhat relieved when a tardy Hajime re-sheathed his blade with surety. The amber eyed warrior cast an unreadable sideways glance at both Toshizou and Souji, who was right on his heels. What had earlier been an admirable action taken by the young warrior when he had fetched Hajime was now an unappreciated annoyance when repeated with his commander in tow.

Toshizou faced the other Shinsengumi Captain, "Takeda, your presence is not required at this time but rest assured it will be later so don't go too far."

Kanryuusai bowed and departed for another part of the compound.

Toshizou refocused on Hajime who had folded his arms over his chest waiting for the delivery of a blazing reprimand… or worse, but first Toshizou turned to Souji and said, "Okita, as we discussed." 

The smaller lithe youth bowed and departed for the other side of the main house.

The Commander finally turned to Saitou, "We need to discuss a few things. First, and strangely least of which, is this arrogant display of yours. If you had actually injured Kanryuusai, on the heels of your bout with Harada, I wouldn't be able to keep Kondou from demanding your head on a spear."

Hajime looked completely unrepentant, "Kondou's lapdog needs to be taught some manners."

 "That's enough!" Toshizou never tolerated even an indirect jab at the Shinsengumi leader. The chain of command was sacred. "Takeda isn't the only one that could use some manners or at least some common sense. You seem to have misplaced yours. 

 "Furthermore, so far the girl has been nothing but a disruptive force here." He held up a hand to stave off Hajime's biting reply if not his glaring look, "I don't know why, she doesn't seem to do anything on purpose but disaster follows in her wake. She isn't pretty yet men trip over themselves to fetch her fan… or fight for her attention. She doesn't make unusual demands and yet the entire household seems to shift to her requests. If she likes snow peas suddenly we have them at every meal. She's a force of nature!" He waved his hand with an elegant disgust. He paused, his voice reaching for a more even tone, "I believe that having her married will mitigate some of these problems. Until then I've made arrangements for Tokio and her mother to stay at Nijo Castle until the ceremony."

 "No."

 "What did you say?" Toshizou had about all he was willing to accept from Hajime. A thick silken fringe of hair shaded dark ocean-colored eyes that spoke of a brewing storm.

 "Commander, she will not be as secure in Nijo-jo as she is here." Hajime didn't want Tokio outside of the Shinsengumi compound. His instincts were near flawless when danger was near and he sensed a crouching force waiting to spring against the girl. 

 "I disagree. It's my decision to make and I've already made it." It was a commanding statement ringing with finality.

A minute of silence passed by uneasily, the slender tilt of amber eyes declared that an unseen limit had also been reached as the tall warrior replied softly, "Very well."

 "Good, she'll be moved tomorrow." In somewhat of a conciliatory manner he added, "There are plenty of palace guards there."

Hajime said nothing. He had no intention of relying on the palace guards.

The Shinsengumi commander was a good judge of men and he knew that he had pushed Hajime with this decision. The guard captain was rarely in the girl's presence but Toshizou sensed the foundation of a solid commitment, and it was about to be given a shatter worthy blow. "There is another more pressing matter that needs to be discussed." The handsome commander sat down on the stone bench, palms smoothing the fabric of his hakama, "Of more immediate concern to me are her affiliations in Fushimi."

 "When she becomes my wife her involvement with the business world will come to an end." Razor sharp cheek bones stood out in high relief with the firm set of Hajime's expression. It was contrary to the tenets of bushido to allow her to continue working. 

 "Her involvement in commerce is not nearly as troubling as her involvement with the Ishin Shishi." Toshizou took measure of Hajime's reaction. If there was one it went undetected.

At Toshizou's words Hajime felt a creeping coldness steal numbingly through his being. He knew that the Commander Hijikata could spread disinformation with amazingly successful results if it were to the benefit of the Shinsengumi. He shared that ability. However, Toshizou had never been able to do it without Hajime knowing the truth and the guard captain knew that his commander was not laying down a false track now. "You have proof?" he felt forced to still inquire. 

 "All the women that work for her are widows of former Ishin Shishi supporters, supporters that that were compelled to restore their honor though seppuku." The commander added for emphasis, "_All of them."_

The younger man's gaze dropped to the ground. Tokio had engaged in suspicious activity with damning implications. The only thing he required of her was the protection of his honor, and yet here he was standing before his commander discussing her involvement in possible traitorous activities, and if not then certainly sympathetic ones. When he did raise his face again the look was hooded and predatory. Cool intent replaced blank passivity. "What did you wish done about it?" Hajime usually had a pretty good idea of what course Toshizou would choose, but he truly had no idea this time. The two men were extremely close in nature. Would Toshizou require her elimination? Could Hajime do it if he had to? He thought the answer was yes, but not without a tremendous cost to his soul.

Toshizou indicated the bench with one manicured hand and Hajime sat down. 

 "I'm not prepared to move against the girl… at this time, although there is no possible mistake of her voluntary involvement. I would have told you sooner but I wanted verification first."

Hajime nodded his understanding. The brief disturbing thought of having to assassinate Tokio was momentarily set aside. Toshizou didn't need proof to order Tokio's elimination. In this time of bloody upheaval it was better, and safer, to slay suspicious persons first and not to bother asking questions.

Gazing upward, Toshizou regarded the tall pine tree absently, the shadow of which covered the near end of the koi pond, allowing the viewer to see beneath the surface. The sunny side simply reflected the sky above and the watery depth remained unseen. "With this information we need to re-evaluate the recent events. We can no longer assume that her enemy is our enemy."

Hajime had already reached that same conclusion and more. "If she is assisting the Ishin Shishi then it is unlikely that they are her attackers."

 "Her would-be assassin could be from another faction within the Bakufu."

Hajime thought of that too, plans for getting more information already forming in his mind. Silence reigned for some time as the two trickled over their thoughts internally.

 "Do you think her father could also be involved as well?" The commander wondered how crooked the plot could be.

_"Tokio has a few women who make small glass objects, which she then fronts to her father. He doesn't know anything about her added involvement. I hope you won't say anything." Those had been the words of Tokio's mother._

"No, I think he is stupidly capable enough to play both ends of the conflict on his own but I don't think he has any idea of Tokio's involvement."

"Then that means there is someone else involved, another contact. What about the potter?"

"Possibly." Hajime replied but his mind involuntarily shot to Kanryuusai instead. Was there something to that thought? Could the two be involved in more ways than one?

"I would like your wedding to continue for Matsudaira's sake, but if you would rather I found another groom I can do that."

Take the offer his mind growled, "That won't be necessary." Hajime knew that he could not give her up, for whatever reason she was already his; visceral thoughts warred with more gentle emotions for mind share where she was concerned. "Toshizou," his voice dropped, making it personal and drawing a surprised look from the other, "You said you thought a lot of problems surrounding Tokio would dissipate with marriage. Does it not stand to reason that a strong husband could eliminate even the hint of seditious involvement?" Having never failed at anything, Hajime knew he could force this to work, but only if he could neutralize Toshizou from moving against Tokio. 

"Yes, but it would be a mountainous trek with no guarantee. We're not even sure what the entire picture looks like yet. Are you sure you want to go that route?" Part of the smooth looking commander felt guilty about putting the younger man in this position in the first place. It had been Toshizou's insistence and the Daimyo's selection. Hajime had not been given a choice. Another part of him thought originally that Hajime was still perfect, especially after this issue surfaced. He was tough as stone, cold as the snow-covered peak of Mt. Fuji, and getting traction on him would be like trying to find purchase on glass, it wasn't impossible but it was fundamentally improbable. What Toshizou failed to realize until that moment was this very coldness left the warrior vulnerable to an unlooked for warmth from the outside. Tokio was like sunlight to Hajime's shadow. The commander let his gaze drift across the koi pond again.

Hajime nodded, "Leave it to me. I will resolve the issue to your satisfaction, and my own."

The captain's frosty tone felt strangely out of step with the bright spring day. Toshizou wondered if the girl was ready to give the Wolf his due. She better be.

Toshizou stood and placed a hand on the other man's shoulder, "Let me know if there is any thing you need. I would like the ceremony to take place next week."

Hajime wasted no time in making a request. "I want one of my men with her at all times until the ceremony."

It was a small enough request, and although Toshizou thought it was completely unnecessary he bluntly nodded his agreement and then left the garden.

Hajime collected his thoughts and formed several plans of action. Tokio's mistrustful behavior should have made him reach for his katana, but instead he found that he was just as determined to have her as before, perhaps more. In a sense, now that he was aware of her deceit, he could cease treating her with a feather light touch. 

He went in search of his wife-to-be.

***

Author's Notes:

As usual, my beta-tortured (DementedChris, Kage-Sama, and the definitive Saitou expert , Mara) are worth their weight in gold. Any errors remaining, either technical or content, have been perpetrated by me in spite of their near god-like editing abilities. I would also like to thank them for allowing me to cry on their virtual shoulders for the loss of all my data. Particularly disheartening was the loss of my historical notes and I'm afraid it took me awhile before I felt like tackling this story again. Gomen.

A tansu is a Japanese storage chest. They come in different shapes and sizes but probably the most recognizable style is the one that resembles a staircase.

A soroban is the Japanese equivalent of a Chinese abacus.

A shamisen is a traditional Japanese lute that has three strings, a very long slender neck, and a small sound box, the front of which is covered with a taunt skin. The strings are plucked by "bachi", a triangle-shaped pick. Literally Shamisen means three strings.

Tenbin means "balance" in Japanese. Since Tokio's pet is black and white, and cats are noted for their balance, I choose this for the kitten's name. It is also the modern Japanese name for the Libra constellation.

The tenshi are angels.


End file.
